High School
by kateizkool
Summary: Meredith and Derek in high school what happens when they bump into eachother. please read im not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Meredith was walking down the white and blue halls of Seattle High she was passing classes and whenever she looked in there would be a teacher lecturing kids on what they do wrong everyday. She hated being back in Seattle it reminded her of her father which abandoned her as far as she knows. But she knew she could forget all about him because her step dad ,Richard, was in the picture now. He was her father since she moved to boston and richard came running after her mother ellis. As she kept walking she ended up outside she was sick of teachers telling her to stop sleeping in classes or leave. she doesnt know what the point of school is when she already is the top of her class. All of a sudden she bumped into someeone who she hated he was the most populest boy in the whole school. he was the perfect child and the best soccer player and had thousands of friends and threw a party every month when his parents went away. He had the dark curls that probably took hours for him to do in the morning.

" I'm so sorry i should look where im going next time. " he said.

" its ok i wasnt really paying attention either i was just walking and then i bumped into you its not like im running away from school or anything because that would be totally wierd and it would be kind of crazy and my parents would-"

" you ramble a lot ."

" you like to talk bad about people who are saying sorry. "

" but still you ramble i think its kind of funny though. "

" oh so now your making jokes. "

" im sorry im Derek " he took out his right hand and i finally got a glimpse at the time on his cartier watch that looked like it cost a million.

" and im late i got to go sorry again. "

" so now you are running away when i try to be nice. "

" like i said derek im late. " I felt wierd saying his name i never even talked to him before. As i started to walk away towards my car i heard him say something so i turned around.

" I dont even know your name though. " he shouted

" Meredith. Meredith Grey." and that was it i got in my escalade and drove away. I found myself looking in the mirror to see if he was still standing there and i saw him get into a mustang with 2 white stripes. I parked outside of the house that is too big for two surgeons and one daughter who hates being home alone. I went straight to the kitchen and got a can of coke out and started drinking it as i was hearing the 2 new messages.

" you have one new message message one ... Hello this message is for ellis we wanted to call to say that your daughter meredith was sleeping in class and we sent her home early we excpect for you to come to school tomarrow in the morning for a meeting thank you. message two ... hey meredith this is Alex im going to seattle next weekend and im bringig izzie with me cant wait to see you again its madd quiet without you here and the parties arent as fun call me when you get a chance. "

After all the messages were done she went up the stairs to her room and shut her door it was only 12 and she wanted to do all her homework so she can take a shower and go with her friend Christina to a party toight. She sat dont and started to do her homework. As she was almost done with her hoomework the doorbell rang and she ran down the stairs to the door. She didnt even check out the window on the door and only noticed that Derek out of all people were on her doorstep before school even lets out and dressed like a celebrity with his shades and leather jacked and inidigo v-neck shirt and black tight pants and navy blue converses.

" hey ...what are you doing here. " I couldnt even find the right words for him actually being here i looked up and his eyes were sparkling blue and thats when i noticed he is actually very charming and dreamy.

" I forgot to give you this.. " he handed her a folder with a bunch of papers inside "...i was actually leaving the school to find meredith grey because my mom is the principal and she called me to go bring these to your house and your parents worked with my dad and i didnt even know you were meeredith grey until you actually said it and then just took off. "

" oh and now you ramble too i think its contagious. "

'' yea im starting to think the same thing. ''

" do want to come in? " i dont know why i asked but i had a feeling it would be rude to just say bye and shut the door on him.

" um.. yeah sure i have about an hour to spare " he stepped in beside me and i could smell his cologne and to me it was kind of calming. I closed the door after him and he followed me when i walked into the kitchen. i turned on the plasma in the kitchen and threw him the remote he caught it just in time and put it on the yankees game and lowerd it down then put the remote to the side.

" do you want anything to drink or eat. " i asked

" What do you have to drink?. " i opened the fridge and starting telling him all the options.

" Water, coke, pepsi, sprite, apple and orange juice, beer, tequila and milk. "

" I think i will just have a water please. " i took out the cold water bottle and slid it over to him on the couter then walked around the island and sat down next to him.

" so why so you like the yankees when you live in seattle." i asked him after looking at the tv in silence for 2 minutes.

" im originally from new york moved here when i was 6 my mom wanted to get out of new york and she took me and my four sisters with her and left everything else behind. "

" why did she leave. " i found myself wanting to know everything about him.

" my dad died when i was almost 6 of a heart attack i was the only one home and we were having a fight because he wanted to spend time with me without my best friend mark which you probably know him from school and i would always have him around then we were fighting and he just held his chest and went to the floor and he looked like he was dying my mom got home and she found me crying and all i was saying was im sorry then the next week i turned 6 and i couldnt cry with everyone staring at me and then it got to be too much for my mom ad she packed up and we moved here and she still goes back every month to leave flowers for him but she sleeps in a hotel because she cant bring herself to ever go back to that house."

" im sorry i know its hard to grow up without a dad i always feel like i was never good enough for my father."

" your father died? i thought richard was your father."

" no my father isnt dead hes just dead to me. "

" are you going to tell me the whole story? "

" yeah sure when i was five i actually lived in seattle but my dad abandoned me and my mom because she was a workaholic and she was having an afair with richard. she moved to boston and was devastated but no one ever knew because she worked a lot and only came home every 2 weeks to pay the nanny and to leave money for me and to pack more scrubs to go back to work. after two weeks richard came to boston after my mother because he left his wife for my mom. my dad never left any letters or anything then he calls me on my 10th birthday to say he missed me and to tell my mom he got remarried and has two little girls. richard had to come back to seattle last month because the hospital offered him chief and he took the job. and so my mom got head of general at seattle grace which richard owns now and i know where my real dad lives but i dont want to go there because im afraid he wont even want to see me. "

" so your mother is never around. " he asked that question like it would be the end of the world for him.

" well richard comes home every 3 days and my mom comes home sometimes whenever its convienient for her. " i didnt want to lie to him and i couldnt bring myself to make up a lie and tell it to him when hes been so honest with me.

" oh well your life totally sucks more than mines and i know how it feels to have both your parents abandon you for something else or someone. "

" really? , you have the most perfect life and you know how my sucky life feels like. "

" yes i do your mom abandoned you for the hospital well so did my dad he was a nuerosurgeon and my mom was always taking care of my sisters and leaving me out like i was old enough to take care of myself even after my dad died she would never pull me into a hug lke she did with my sisters and she talked to me like i was a burden in her life and i was just a person taking up space in her house. but things are better now i love my mom to death but sometimes she overdoes it and becomes too clingy. " i didnt quite understand why he chose to share all of this information with me he didnt even know me and he was sharing all his darkest secrets with me and i finally found the real derek shephard and not the jock that does everything his friends tell him to do.

" i wish my mom was at least a little clingy my mom shows no emotion unless its with richard she thinks im always a dissapointment even when i get straight A's in school. " it was already getting late and he was playing with his water bottle when the yankees game ended them winning 7 to 3 and his phone started ringing. he looked at his caller id and said "excuse me" and went in the hall. i started looking through menus to order in because i knew cristina would get here and be starving to death. I was looking through all the chinese resturanunts until he came in.

" hey do you want to stay for dinner my friend christina is comin over with her boyfriend preston and you can invite anyone its my mom who is paying anyways. "

" yeah sure my mom just called though and said she wants me to go pick up my sister and bring her home then i have the whole night out for myself and today is friday so i dont need to be home til late. do you want to come it will only take about 20 minutes. "

" yeah sure ill come let me just get my shoes and jacket. "

" ok ill be waiting here. " i ran up the stairs and put my skinny red jeans on and i put on a 'cute is what we aim' for t-shirt and my white jacket and white superga shoes. i went into the bathroom and brushed my hair quickly. i took my iphone and purse and went downstairs in the kitchen to see that derek had already cleaned the mess and turned off the tv.

" you didnt have to clean up my mom pays a maid to do that every day. "

" i grew up with cleaning up my messes at someones house and it just became a habit. "

" ok well i guess we should get going im going to text christina and tell her to be here at 6:30 since its already 5:30"

"thats fine." he led me outside and waited for me to lock the door when we got to his car he opened and closed my door for me as he was walking around the car i leaned over ad opened the door from the inside for him. he gotin ad said a quick thank you then turned the egine on ad sped away to his sisters school.


	2. Chapter 2

As we turned into the Central Seattle Middle School there weas a bunch of girls with guys all over them in the front of the school.

"So which one is your sister?'' i asked out of curiosity after eying all the teenagers.

"You see the one with the brown curly hair with the royal blue sweater holding hands with the dirty blonde haired boy that would be my sister Stephanie."

"Yea i see her." she looked like the type of girl that has guys all over her and was the prom queen and had the hottest guy in school as her boyfriend. Derek beeped and she looked over and kissed the boy and came to the door and motioned for the window to go down.

"Hey Derek can you take me and Jason to the mall we want to do some shopping and mom already said yes and to clear it with you and for u to give me ur credit card."

Yep she was definitaly the girl i pegged her for i thought to myself.

"I dont know Stephanie it depends on Meredith" he turned to me and said "Would you mind coming with me to drop her off?"

"No i don't mind at all ur sister and her boyfriend need to shop" his sister started laughing and then she turned to Derek and said "She's a keeper she understands me perfectly." then i remembered the days in boston i would beg my brother Alex to take me shopping but i dont understand why she said i was a keeper i didnt even think of Derek that way.

"Just go get Jason and lets go I don't have forever to wait for you." he said

"Fine be grumpy just wait til I get you back, big brother." she laughed

"You better not because im doing a huge favor for you and if you do next time i will leave you and your boyfriend on the curb."

"Yeah whatever." she left and hugged all the people she was talking and laughing with earlier and Jason grabbed her hand and opened the back door for her first.

"Hey Derek thanks for taking us to the mall."

"Yeah don't worry about it my mom forces me to do this anyways and this is Meredith

they both turned to me and said hi.

Stephanie made Derek plug her ipod in and put the music she wanted and she sang along to every song when we reached the mall it was packed and there were a few guys and some girls waiting outside for rides.

"Bye Meredith and Derek!"

"Bye have."

"We will." Stephanie replied while leaving the car.

Derek turned to her and gave her a brotherly look and gave her his credit card and said "Keep it safe and keep yourself safe i don't want another night with the security guards and mom yelling at me."

She laughed at the memory took the card and went after Jason holding his hand through all the people waiting outside.

Derek took the car and went through the parking lot to avoid all the traffic he turned on to the highway that made it to my house faster i looked at the clock on the car and it was already getting to be 6 and i knew cristina would be getting to my hhouse in a little while

i looked at Derek and he looked really concentrated on the road and the cars in front of him he turned to me and gave me a big charming and dreamy smile.

"So anything new going on?" he asked me after a few minutes in a comfortable silence

"Not really but my friend Alex is coming to seattle this weekend." I replied with a smile.

"oh..." he looked dissappointed.

"Yeah it's going to be just like old times plus he's bringing his girlfriend Izzie" at the sound of that his face lit up with hope again and i was confused on why that was happening but i just avoided those thoughts for now.

"oh that should be fun."

"Yeah with them it always turns out to be and if you want maybe we can all do something together but that's if you want to because i barely know you for a day and im inviting you to come do things with me and you don't have to and i totally understand if you don't want too and they won't even be here for-"

"You are rambling again." i blushed when he turned to me and gave me one of his famous smiles "But i find it annoyingly cute and I would love to spend time with you and your friends this weekend."

"ok are you sure" i was still shocked that he called me cute well my rambling cute and then he even said yes to spending time with me.

"I'm positive i wouldnt want to do anything else." he looked at me again with the big smile on his face.

"So is there anything new in your life."

"Not really its only october and im already getting bored without outdoor soccer." I chose to look at him in the time and his eyes lit up to an amazing sparkling blue when he mentioned soccer and you could tell it was a big part of who he was.

"Thats funny i would never peg you to be the bored kind of guy especially about your favorite sport.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face and winked at me "You shouldnt peg me im unpeggable." I giggled at this and he turned to me like i did something special.

"Well i can see that after today, before i thought you were the jock who didn't care about anyone but yourself and you seemed like the jerky jock to me." I couldn't believe i was telling him everything I thought about him.

"Well what do you think about me now." he glanced at me awaiting my answer on what i had thought about him.

"Well i think you are more of like the popular guy that no one ever understands and just use for popularity and i think that you are sick of that kind of treatment and you just want to be yourself and being a jock brings that out in you and i understand how you feel but ur still the charming and dreamy derek shepherd everyone knows and loves." he looked at me like he was amazed and with pure love and understanding in his eyes and i started to get scared that i told him all of that.

"I think you are the first person to ever actually tell me that and thank you for being first to actually understood me it really means a lot to me so thank you a lot" I never excpected that to ever come out of Derek Shepherd's mouth especially to me and he just said it and it made my day better than everything with school this morning.

"Yeah well you understand me too and you made my day great and thank you too."

"Hey since the day is still long do you want to come with me to my friend marks party i know you probably have plans but im asking because i would love to spend the rest of the day with you." I couldn't help but smile at the way he caught on to my rambling.

"Well i was going with Cristina and Preston but i guess we can all go together. You are friends with him right?" I have heard Preston tell Cristina a few times that he was haning with Derek.

"Yeah actually i never knew he was dating your friend i hear quite a lot about you just never met you before."

"Good things i hope?"

"Yeah all good things." Ee pulled up to my house and went inside we sat on the couch talking more when the door rang and me and Derek went to go open it together it was the chinese guy and Derek insisted on paying it so after i was embarassed by arguing in front of the delivery guy i let him pay and we both brought the bags of food into the kitchen.

"You really didn't have to do that." I told him when we were in the kitchen taking all the food out.

"Well i wanted to be a gentleman and plus that's the way i grew up men always pay for food and you fight with the girl about it until she gives in." I giggled at his way of thinking and he gave me the look he gave me in the car again and i just stared into his eyes.

"Well you are a gentleman Derek Shepherd." I chose to break the silence and looked away from him.

"I know i am." We both laughed at this.

"....and you have a big ego obviously."

"I need my ego to live." he simply shrugged.

"I think without it you wouldnt be you." I replied

Breaking our conversation the door opened and closed and i heard the familiar voices of my mom and Richard

"Meredith we're home!" My mom shouted to make sure I could hear her.

"Yea the first time this month..." I mumbled but Derek looked at me telling me with the concern and worry etched on his face that he heard me and he sighed "Mer..." at that time Richard and my mom came into the kitchen and looked at all the food with hungriness and tiredness in thier eyes.

"Cristina and Preston will be here in a few minutes this is Derek and there is enough food for you guys so eat and we are all going to stay out late tonight so you dont have to wait up." I chose to adress everything so my mom wouldn't make me look bad in fornt of Derek.

"ok" my mom said and held out her hand to Derek "I'm Ellis Grey, Meredith's mother of course." She said it with a firn voice and i looked over at Derek.

"Hi I'm Derek." he shook her hand and looked at me with concern.

"Please call me Ellis, is my stupid ex-husband's mom and-" at that time richard stepped in, interrupting my mom before she became mean and rude, to meet derek too.

"I'm Richard it's very nice to have you over Derek." He shook his hand and Derek still had the fake smile that didn't reach his eyes on.

"It's nice to be over you two have an amazing daughter." and that is when it happened he looked over at me and the sparkle was back in his eyes.

"Thank you" they both muttered under thier breath.

"So Derek you look like a nice gentleman may i ask who your parents are i think they did an excellent job raising you." my mother asked him

"um.... yeah Shepherd was my father and Carolyn Shepherd is my mother." "You are Chris's son?" Richard and my mom looked at him in shock and disbelief and Derek turned to me with a sad look in his eyes and i chose to interrupt my parents.

"Yeah he is, are you guys hungry because i think i just heard a car pull up." Richard then looked at me with sincerity and i think he got the picture because he gave me a slight nod.

We all sat down at the dining room table Richard and my mom at the heads of the table when Cristina and Preston came walking in and Cristina sat down across from me and preston sat acroos from derek who was sitting to my right next to Richard.

"Hello Ellis, Richard, Meredith, and mcdreamy what are you doing here anyways i never knew that you knew Meredith?" Cristina said as she sat down.

"Do you always have to call me that i dont really like it?" I couldn't believe that Cristina called him mcdreamy but now that i heard it, it actually fits him perrfectly.

"Well it's your name, so what are you doing here?" She said in a Cristina-ish way that she talks to everyone with and it was also so her rude kind of way to talk to people and she never liked Derek.

"Cristina..." Preston interrupted "...leave him alone."

"fine" she responded with a sigh. I was thanful that Preston was here until my mom started pestering him.

"So...Derek how is your mom?" she asked taking the egg rolls that were passed to her from Cristina.

"She's doing great, she's actually been better lately."

"I remember being in the OR for hours with Chris and your mother used to come in with you and mark yelling at him to hurry up his shifts i actually took care of you and your sisters kathleen and nancy once you were about 5 almost six and your parents were going somewhere but you and Mer played a lot together and i am suprised that you two never knew about eachother before. Chris came to come pick you and your sisters up and he always argued that you were spening too much time with girls. Do you remember any of the times where he would make you go sit in his office instead of letting you play with dolls?"

"yeah i remember perfectly." everything was quiet for a minute until Derek pushed his chair out a little and said excuse me and left the table, a few moments later i heard a door close.

"What's wrong with him? It's not like the dolls affected any part of his life except for the overly moussed hair i think his father should have been worried about that more." christina asked

Preston turned to her and said "His father died when he was 6." i was suprised and shocked at what just happened i was dissappointed in my mother and cristina and all i could think was that i had to go after him and i didn't know why.

I butted in and said " You two should be ashamed of yourselves his father had heart disease for years, derek was too good for his mother and she treated him like crap and it's not his fuckin fault that he still gets emotional about something he loved, so what ever you have to say about his fuckin father keep it to yourself got it" and i ran aafter him hoping that he didn't leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meredith ran after Derek as fast as she could she looked outside once she reached the door and saw him sitting on the steps with his fists clenched in his hair. Just by looking at him, all Meredith wanted to do was take away the pain her mother and best friend had caused him. She walked up to him and saw his bloodshot eyes from crying and his elbows on his knees holding up his head for support. I thought to myself that I have never knew Derek's life was that bad, I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder after about five minutes in a comfortable but painful silence his body relaxed.**

**"Hey" he said in a hoarse voice.**

**"Hey…I'm really sorry about what my mom said in there."**

"**It's really fine I think I just overreacted."**

"**No it's really not fine because she already knew what happened and she just kept pressing the conversation." I didn't know why I felt the need to defend him from my mom.**

"**I feel so weak my dad died 10 years ago and I still can't even think about it without getting angry and throwing a temper tantrum." I didn't know why he was disgusted with himself for being angry that his dad died because I knew I was always angry for my dad leaving me.**

"**It's okay, when I think about my dad I get so angry everyone says I'm on a warpath and that no one should talk to me."**

"**Why does it always have to be so hard and hurt so much that the pain is permanent on you?" He looked at me with hurt, abandonment, pain, and all these other emotions that made his eyes into the darkest shade of blue I have ever seen then these words that I never knew was inside of me started spilling out.**

"…**because you loved him so much and he was there for you everyday then all of a sudden he leaves and you feel abandoned and you feel like it was your fault and you are stuck in a tree and the person that you care about most isn't there to catch you anymore and for a while you feel lost without that person and you are always falling and you believe you cant live without that person until a new person comes a long and they are your everything and you forget about them as much as you could because the new person dulls the pain and you feel like it will be impossible to ever feel that loss again so you try your damn hardest to prevent it then when you fail you have to fall off the tree again and that's all it takes to break and become the person you are and there is another person out there saying why did they have to leave? about you so…I like to believe it hurts because you are scared of falling off the tree or whatever and if you already fell then you are scared it's going to happen again." I looked up at him shocked with myself and I could see that I changed his view on things and that he understands.**

"**Just like riding a bike…"he looked up at me "you fall off the first time then you get scared and sometimes you quit and the brave ones are just really scared shitless." I felt the urge to laugh but I just gave him a small smile and said…**

"**Yeah…exactly like riding a bike."**

"**Life is so hard without my dad in my life right now and I want answers and my father isn't here to answer them and go camping with me and take me fishing and just do the fatherly things he used to do."**

"**Ok…I will make a deal with you I will let you borrow Richard to talk to if you make your mom get me out of detention next week." I couldn't help but laugh at this and he looked at me and the sparkling blue was back in his eyes. It was then that I realized Derek's emotions and story all showed in his eyes.**

"**That's a hard one but I will try and use the father card on my mom and how did you get detention anyways?" **

"**For fighting this girl because she called me a whore and that I should just go do drugs and let guys do things to me." I shuddered at even thinking about some guy touching me or even doing drugs. I looked at Derek's eyes to see his reaction and you could tell he was mad and looked like he would throw up at the thought.**

"**I make no promises and you are definitely not a whore who does those types of things I bet you any money that girl was doing crack herself." We both laughed at the thought of this. **

"**Well I make no promises either Richard is barely home."**

**Just then the door opened and my mother came out looking at me with a look I have never seen on her.**

"**Hey I'm going to the hospital if you need anything ask Richard and I'm sorry, Derek, for not controlling myself then all of a sudden out of nowhere she gave Derek a hug and then turned to me and hugged me and whispered "I like him he's definitely a keeper."**

**She then walked to her car got in and drove the familiar path to the hospital.**

"**Did she just do that?…" Derek asked looking to where my mother drove off "…because she scares me then she hugs me its just getting freaky." We both started laughing at his choice of words.**

"**yeah" I said. That was unbelievable all of a sudden i noticed how cold it was and started to shudder. **

"**Lets go inside its getting cold." Derek said and led me back into my house.**

**We went in and Richard was cleaning the table and we went up to my room where Cristina and Preston were hanging out.**

"**Finally get ready so we can actually go to the party!" Cristina said as she grabbed my arm and I pulled away as a wave of nausea washed over me and I ran into the closest bathroom and threw up. As I was running someone was running after me and collected my hair as I bent over the toilet and started rubbing my back for comfort. After about a minute I realized it was Derek.**

"**Hey you ok?" He asked full of concern.**

"**Yeah I'm fine we should go get ready to go to the um party I mean." He helped me up and we stood so close together for a minute and I stared into his eyes.**

"**Are you sure because you look sick and pale but your still beautiful and I wouldn't want you getting more sick? I think maybe you should stay home. I mean I wouldn't mind staying with you." I couldn't believe he was actually telling me this but I didn't want to ruin the fun for everyone.**

"**Thanks but no I'm fine lets just go."**

**I practically dragged him out of the bathroom with me so he wouldn't say anything else because if he asked once more I think I would just go curl up in my bed like I feel like doing and stay there forever but I had to go to the party with them I couldn't make them stay with me and miss the party because that would be bad. I went into my bedroom to get dressed and Preston and Derek went into the tv room across the hall. As I was zipping my hoodie up I felt nauseous again and ran to my attached bathroom. As I was getting up Cristina came in and I sat back down and she stared at me for a while.**

**After a moment of just starring she said "You are not going."**

**I looked at her in disbelief she was actually telling me what to do. "What?" I asked her.**

"**I said you are not going to the damn party, you are throwing up like every 20 minutes and add tequila to that it will never stop. So just stay home and do what people do when they are sick. Derek and Burke can go to the stupid damn party and ill stay here with you okay?"**

**I couldn't believe Cristina was saying any of this she was the kind of girl that wouldn't miss a party for the world and she was offering to stay with me and miss a huge party. "This…it's okay you guys go have fun ill stay here and watch movies and just sleep there is no point of you being here if I'm sleeping the whole time what are you going to do watch me sleep like a stalker."**

"**Well…there is no point of me going without you there so just stay home and I'll watch crappy movies with you and when you fall asleep I'll still be watching crappy movies but once I get tire I'm going home. Why are you throwing up anyways?"**

"**I think it was the Chinese food you never know what they do to that shit even though it is good food."**

"**Funny but I'm fine from the Chinese food."**

"**Then maybe it doesn't fit with my stomach I swear I'm never eating it ever again from now on I hate Chinese food!"**

"**Well…" Cristina started but then Burke and Derek came in. Derek still had that look of concern in his face and he helped me up from the floor for the second time in the same day. "Thanks" I siad as I was straightening my clothes out.**

"**Throwing up again that must not be good." Burke said.**

"**Yea obviously." Cristina said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**I think you should really stay home Mer, going to the party might just make it all worse." Derek said out of concern**

"**Well I am staying home so you guys can all go to the party and have fun don't worry about me ill be fine watching movies." I really didn't want them to miss out on this because of me and the stupid Chinese food.**

"**If she's staying I'm staying." Cristina said**

"**Well then I'll stay too." he looked at Derek expectantly.**

"**I'm not going anywhere either and I could go down to the store and get a few movies to watch."**

"**Are you guys sure I don't want to make you guys miss this party for me I would feel awful."**

"**Trust us when we say we rather stay with you" Burke said**

"**I'm going to the store with Derek to get movies because he will probably get sucky movies. Do you want anything Meredith?"**

"**um…get bags of chips salt and vinegar especially and get a good movie to watch and if you want there is 50 bucks on the counter and you can buy anything else."**

"**Okay we will be back in a little while with good movies." she glared at Derek then walked out of the room.**

"**Bye we will be back in a little while." Derek said and walked out after Cristina.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Cristina got down the stairs she went straight to the kitchen and took the $50 that Richard left for Meredith before he followed Ellis back to the hospital. Derek came downstairs after her and saw her taking the money.**

"**Are you really going to take her money because I have money and I will not use her money." Derek told her in a firm voice.**

"**Well Meredith said take the money and if we don't I'm sure she is going to be so pissed and when Meredith is pissed she beats people up and drinks and lots of other things so we take the money and It doesn't necessarily mean we have to use it just keep it until you buy her something which is what I do."**

"**Ok as long as she doesn't get pissed."**

"**Trust me she wont get pissed if we do something she tells us to do." Derek smiled at the thought of Meredith being bossy and walked out of the house with a huge charming smile. Cristina thought "he is so mcdreamy".**

**Once they got into blockbuster Cristina told Derek to get lots of chips but candy too and she would get the movies. As he was looking through all the different kinds of chips he heard Cristina talking on the phone to someone with a worried look on her face. She looked up at Derek and he dropped the bag of chips he was carrying as she started running through the store towards him.**

"**Derek…it's Meredith we have to go!" Cristina said while already making her way to the car. Derek pushed all the chip bags back in the shelf and ran after her. All he though was 'What's wrong with mer? Why is Cristina so worried? Is Mer ok? What happened?' Before he knew it he was speeding towards Mer's house like it was an already familiar route for him. Cristina was tapping on the seat impatiently and when Derek looked over he never knew this side of her. As he pulled up to the driveway he saw no one was there but the lights in the house were on. Cristina ran out of the car and up to Meredith's room and Derek followed closely behind. They saw Burke standing there with the same worried expression.**

"**Is she still in there?" Cristina asked him.**

"**Yeah and she hasn't said anything and I don't hear anything." Burke replied knowing she would understand. Cristina went up to the bathroom door aand knocked on the door and said "Meredith can you please open up? When she got no reply and knocked again and said "At least tell us y0ou are ok in there?" She still got no answer and looked at Derek for help.**

"**Let me try." He said still confused about everything.**

"**Well try fast because she might hurt herself in their." Cristina said with plead in her eyes. Derek swallowed hard wondering how the most beautiful girl he knew could ever hurt herself when she deserved everything.**

"**Mer…it's Derek can you please open this door for me?" Derek got no reply and looked at Cristina and Burke and said "Can you guys please go downstairs or something for a little while?" Burke nodded and looked at Cristina knowing she would put up a fight and said "Lets go Cristina give him a chance we will only be across the hall okay?" Surprisingly Cristina nodded and let Burke lead her out of the room.**

**Derek looked at the bathroom door and decided to try again. "Mer its only me let me in…Cristina and Burke left the room and I promise you don't have to talk to me because you barely know me and all…just let me in…let me make sure you are ok." When Derek was about to sit down agaist the door he heard movement and tried again. "Mer…please" What shocked Derek was the door being unlocked. He looked at the doorknob for a few seconds before slowly opening the door and stepping in. As he stepped in he closed the door behind him and locked him. When he fully got to see the room he saw Meredith sitting in the bathtub with her clothes on and the water running. The room was steamy so he knew the water was hot. He looked into Meredith's eyes and when she looked up into his eyes after about 5 seconds she started sobbing.**

"**oh mer…whats wrong?" he went to the side of the tub and picked her up in his arms and she buried her head into his neck and he turned the water off and he sat on the floor with her holding onto him like it was all she had left. He didn't care that she was getting him all wet as long as he was able to comfort her.**

"**I…I…it…hurts…really…bad." That seemed to be the only thing Derek could understand.**

"**Mer just breathe then you can try to talk. Just breathe. In and out." Her sobs seemed to dye down but she was still crying. "You got it mer…just breathe. Now talk to me tell me whats wrong."**

"**It hurts a lot like someone is trying to kill me." **

"**What hurts Mer…" When he saw her trying to close herself off from him he lifter her chin up so that his eyes can meet his and said "Talk to me Mer I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."**

"**Everything just hurts and I'm sick of pretending it doesn't because it hurts and not just a little pinch, it hurts a lot." Derek didn't understand what she was talking about and was at a lost for words for her to actually open up to someone she barely knew. "What do you mean?" He wanted to understand what was hurting so he could stop it.**

"**It's a very long story." She said with a sad voice.**

"**Well I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and I have all the time in the world for you and I can make time for you too." He didn't know why he was saying this but he had a feeling that Meredith Grey was going to be in his life for a long time or maybe even forever and she deserved all of his time.**

**Meredith started crying again and when Derek noticed he pulled her closer into his chest wanting her pain to go away. "Shh…its ok just let everything out Mer… I'm here…" **

"**I…I…I used to want to kill myself…my mother was never home and my dad left me…I thought no one wanted me so I thought if I ended it…no one would ever be hurting anymore…and I go to therapy every week…Richard found me in the kitchen…I cut myself so bad because I just wanted everything to get better…but now I just want to be normal…and it all hurts because I…cant even think about cutting anymore…and that was my only release…I'm sorry about this-" Before she could say anything else Derek interrupted her.**

"**It's ok Mer and I mean it. You should have never gone through any of that and thank god for Richard finding you in time and never be sorry about that. It's in the past now and It's ok to cry. I have temper tantrums and you have suicide attempts and you cry and that's ok because I have thought about being with my father again that I picked up a knife before but I would never give up my life for my dad he doesn't deserve it. Your life only belongs to yourself so don't do anything unless you want to. And Mer you are so wrong now that I met you I think I need you here you are a breath of fresh air for me and me and you are so alike and after this most amazing day that I spent with you I think I feel better and I haven't felt like this since before my dad died. You are really something special Meredith and never let anyone tell you that your are less." Meredith looked up at Derek's shining blue eyes and she kissed him. He didn't waste anytime kissing her back. They both felt the electricity and neither of them wanted it to stop. Meredith parted her lips and Derek deepened the kiss until they both had to pull away for air.**

"**Wow…" Meredith said "Now that's something I can get used to." She looked into Derek's eyes and she saw the same expression and she couldn't help but smile at him and before she knew it they were kissing again. But this time Meredith pulled away fast and ran to the toilet to throw up. Derek was right behind her and held up her hair once again and helped her up for the third time that day. As Derek went to kiss her again Meredith lightly pushed him away and when she looked at him eyes she saw he was hurt by her reaction. She laughed lightly at this and ran her hands through his hair and said "I just threw up and you want to kiss me with my nasty breath I don't want to kill you Derek." They both laughed at her comment.**

"**I really don't care if you have the worst breath in the world I still would want to kiss you." He pulled her in and without any other interruptions he kissed her. She pulled away and went to the sink to brush her teeth and went to the bath tub to take the water blocker out so it could drain. When he was done he went to the sink to wash his hands and stood really close to Meredith then when he went to dry his hands Meredith was done. He went up to get and kissed her again. **

"**I should get you and myself dry clothes I'm sorry for wetting you." She said as they were walking out of the bathroom.**

"**It's fine I didn't mind and you definitely need a change of clothes we don't want you getting any more sicker than you already are." She nodded and made her way into the hall he followed her and noticed she went in a room when she came out she had a blue polo shirt and a pair of black gym shorts.**

"**I thought it would be weird for you to wear Richard's clothes and we have Alex's clothes in storage because he lived with us for a while so I just grabbed the first thing I saw."**

"**Yeah that's fine." When she got clothes enough he kissed her again before going off into the bathroom to change. She went in her room to change as well and as she was getting just about to get dressed she went back into the hall to wait for Derek. When he got out he breath got caught in her throat at how good he looked in the clothes she picked out. The blue shirt brought out his eyes and they were amazing.**

"**I thought you were going to change." he said as he came out of the bathroom with his clothes in his hand.**

"**I was but when I was getting my clothes I thought I would just take a shower already and then I thought about how you would be out here alone then I wondered where Cristina and burke were. You said they left the room so I wasn't sure." She rambled and Derek couldn't help but smile even bigger and pull her in for a kiss before she could start again.**

"**They should be in the TV room or somewhere in this house…" When he looked to the TV room he saw that the door was closed. "…And I don't think we should go in there for a while you never know what they could be doing." They both laughed at this and this time Meredith pulled Derek in for a kiss.**

"**Yeah…so I'm going to take a shower but you are free to roam around if you would like and if you get hungry or anything there is food downstairs or you can just hangout in my room or something." As she was heading back to her bathroom she looked back at him. "One more thing if you eat in the living room my mom will have your head." He laughed at this and went to give her a quick kiss before heading downstairs seeing what he could find to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Meredith finished her shower she put on her white tank top and black shorts and left her bedroom. She looked across the hall and when she saw the door was still closed she just kept walking while shaking her head. As she made her way into the foyer downstairs she looked around wondering where Derek would be. She went into the kitchen and saw Derek eating a granola bar sitting on the island in the kitchen watching a soccer game.**

"**Hey you are really into sports huh?" She asked as she sat next to him. He turned to her smiled and kissed her. She took his breath away by what she was wearing.**

"**I'm mostly into basketball and football but I have a secret passion for soccer." He looked away from her eyes afraid that she would see his real feelings there.**

"**Well you don't play. Why not?"**

"**No one expects me to be better than a stupid jock and according to their expectations soccer isn't a sport a jock could play. My teammates would laugh at me and I would be the laughing stock of the whole school. My mother would be disappointed that I'm not the best and the populist. My sister would be embarrassed to have Derek Shepherd as their brother. So I don't play." He looked in her eyes and didn't know why that came out he was not supposed to tell her about his insecurities.**

"**Want to know what I say?" He nodded never breaking the contact with her eyes. "I say that if you love it you should play and forget about what other people say. They won't be the ones writing your college application or choosing your job and when you are 30 years old none of that will matter. All that you will care about was how you got there." He stared at her amazed.**

"**Just because of you I'm going to the try outs for soccer this year no matter what anyone says."**

"**I'm starting to put more confidence into that head of yours." She giggled at this statement and Derek couldn't help but kiss her.**

"**So did you guys end up getting chips or movies." She smiled at him really hoping he got chips.**

"**Sorry, Cristina ran out of the store faster than I could say what."**

"**Well it's okay ill live…maybe"**

"**Chips are unhealthy anyways." Derek said with a smile.**

"**Well I don't know much about healthy food but I know what you are eating is definitely something that I would ever try." She made a disgusted face.**

"**What do you want to eat then I could pretty much make anything simple." He gave her his charming smile while getting up and throwing his wrapper out.**

"**You cook?!!" She sounded so surprised.**

"**Yeah some things I live in a house with 5 women I'm genetically engineered to become a ladies man and to be able to cook."**

"**I don't cook at all. I tried to make toast and I burned my self on a toaster." She looked at him nervously and he thought she looked really cute the way she played with her hands.**

"**It's ok Mer you don't need to know how. Most 16 year olds don't know how." he couldn't help but pull her in for a kiss so she wouldn't feel nervous around him. "So what do you want to eat?"**

"**Can you make pancakes with a lot of syrup." He laughed at her unhealthy habits but nodded and went to her fridge to get the ingredients. **

"**You really are great Derek after this day with you I think I might actually enjoy my life much more."**

"**Well if you don't mind I would love to spend more time with you." He put his spatula down and went to stand behind her and put his arms around her wait and rested his chin on her shoulder.**

"**Well I don't mind if you don't mind."**

"**Well good thing I don't mind at all." He didn't think he could ever get enough of this small amazing girl he kissed her on the neck and went to check on the pancakes. When he saw they were done he asked Mer if she could get a plate. She came back with it and he stacked up all the pancakes on her plate.**

"**Don't you want any? I don't mind sharing with you."**

"**I would take you up on that offer but I think I better stick with my granola bars." She laughed the whole way to the fridge to get syrup.**

"**Where did you get those anyways I don't buy healthy food and my parents are barely ever home to do the grocery shopping and if I didn't buy that I wouldn't eat it if I were you because it could be very old." Derek looked at her sadly for lack of her parents around.**

"**I have lots of boxes in my car I live on these things. You never know your car might break down in a scary place where there is no reception and this is my comfort food." She giggled at the whole scenario of Derek being stuck in the middle of nowhere eating bars of crap.**

"**Wow you are a health nut and we wouldn't want that to happen." She couldn't stop laughing. He just smiled at her and got another bar out of his box to eat and she just ate her pancakes. "You know you are the first jock that I met that eats healthy."**

"**Well I'm not the normal jock and I'm charming and I live with five girls. Most guys have their fathers to throw a ball around with them and try to be the best." The sparkle went away in his eyes and if Meredith didn't know better she would have thought that he would cry for the lack of a dad but she knew he was used to keeping his feelings in like herself.**

"**You have your mother and I think the ladies will appreciate that a lot. I know I just appreciated a full plate of it." As she finished saying that Derek looked at her plate and it was completely empty and he just have her a huge grin.**

"**Just so you know I think you are the first woman I ever met that has an appetite worth cooking for and you don't care about how much you eat."**

"**I don't care what other people think of me so I don't try to be like everyone else."**

"**Touché, and good advice but for me it's easier said than done." Derek grabbed his box full with wrappers and threw them in the trash and he walked back to her kissed her forehead and grabbed her plate. **

**When Meredith noticing that Derek was going to wash her plate she said "Derek you don't have to wash any dishes I will just put it in the dishwasher." **

**Derek looked at the plate then at her and took the plate to the sink and started washing it anyways. "My dad once told me that technology complicates everything and I'm not calling you lazy or anything but I used to do that too until I noticed what I was doing then I started washing all my dishes and I haven't used a dishwasher ever since…" He couldn't bring himself to say anything else and just said "…It became a pet peeve."**

**Meredith stared at his back for a while then walked to the dishwasher and took out the dishes from the dishes they used for Chinese. She went to the sink placed the dishes in the sink and looked at Derek when he stopped and she pulled him in for a kiss when she pulled away she saw the adoring in his eyes and she didn't know what was happening and why she was feeling this way. He went back to the sink and kept washing the dishes and she started to dry them and put them away. When he was done washing he took over the drying for her and gave her the dishes to put away. **

**When they were both done he looked at her and said "Thank you it really means a lot to me." As he was about to kiss her again his phone started ringing on the counter he picked it up. Knowing he was going to have trouble with the person he excused himself and went to the bathroom to talk.**

"_**Hey man where are you? This is the party of the year man and lots of girls are looking for you."**_

"**I'm at someone's house and I'm not coming so sorry to disappoint you and all of your girls." Derek was trying to be mad at him but he was his best friend, his brother, and Derek knew he was so drunk he wouldn't remember any of this conversation.**

"_**Is this person sexy or hot? Always go for the ones with the nice asses Derek, always." **_

"**Whatever Mark I got to go bye and don't fuck too many girls in one night."**

"_**yeah I know my balls hurt last time and bye and have fun with the nameless sexy girl."**_

**Derek hung up and called his mom to tell him he was fine because he knew she would get worried. She picked up on the second ring.**

"**Hey mom."**

"**Derek Shepherd you better have an explanation to why you haven't been home yet and its already ten at night!"**

"**Well first of all I told you I would be home late tonight this morning and I didn't even know it was ten until you told me." Derek was prepared for his mother's scolding as always.**

"**Okay don't come home too late you have school tomorrow."**

"**I won't and I have to go bye."**

"**Bye and stay safe." His mother hung up and he walked back into the hall to see that Meredith wasn't in the kitchen he then went into the living room and saw her on the couch watching some movie on TV cuddled in a blanket. He walked over to her and kissed her before sitting beside her and pulling her over to him. She laid her head on his chest instantly and he smiled at her. "What movie are you watching?"**

"**I don't know but I think it just started." He looked at her the whole entire time the movie was giving and he played with the ends of her hair. He noticed her fall asleep and loved the way she looked so peaceful. When the movie ended he gently picked her up and the blanket fell on the floor. She snuggled into his arms and put her arms around his neck, he carried her up the stairs and placed her under the covers. He bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead and as he was about to leave she sat up quickly and he looked at her with concern written all over his face.**

"**What's wrong Mer?" He caressed her cheek trying to comfort her because he could feel her panicking.**

"**Can you please stay I don't want you to leave me too." She started to cry softly and he pulled her into an embrace for comfort.**

'**I'm not leaving you and I don't think I can ever leave you and I would love to stay but I have to call my mom to make sure." She looked at him and relaxed with the reassurance in his eyes.**

"**Thank you for going through all this trouble."**

"**It's really not that hard and I would do this everyday if it means I get to spend more time with you." he looked at her and kissed her and she deepened it. He pulled away before anything could happen and walked out into the hall to call his mom. It went straight to voicemail and so he decided to just call his little sister. After a while she picked up.**

"_**Hello Derek."**_

"**Are you with mom?"**

"_**Yeah she just came to pick me up at Jason's house." **_**Derek couldn't help but get into overprotective mode after hearing this.**

"**What are you doing at his house at eleven-thirty at night."**

"_**Geez Derek take any chill pills lately we just fell asleep while watching a movie and his mom works from 3 to 10:30 so when she came home she waked us up then I called mom and when she got here mom started bonding with his mom and we only left right now what do you want anyways."**_

"**Tell mom that I will be home after my morning run and that I'm sleeping at Meredith's tonight." **

"_**Then you wonder where I get it from."**_

"**Yeah but I'll be sleeping that's it."**

"_**Because that's totally what me and Jay didn't do at all."**_

"**Ok will you just tell her and bye."**

"_**Bye and remember no glove no love." **_**They both laughed at this. He hung up and went back into Meredith's room he could see that she was still wide awake.**

"**I'm staying here so I guess I will jut go sleep on the couch…" Derek didn't want anything other than to cuddle in bed with her but he didn't want to rush things.**

"**There is half a bed right here and I'm sure I want you here rather than a couch."**

"**I don't think it would be appropriate for me to sleep in the same bed as you." As soon as he said it he knew she would take it the wrong way and knew he needed to make her see what he meant.**

"**Oh…I get it." He walked over to her and sat on the bed facing her.**

"**I didn't mean it that way I just want to be a gentleman with you because you deserve it and I don't want you to see me as the guy who would just jump into a bed to sleep with a girl and that is one reason every girl runs away when I tell them I have never done a girl"**

"**It's ok I'm not ready for any of that either and I won't be ready until I find a guy who doesn't…" He looked at her and when she stopped in the middle of her sentence.**

"**Doesn't what Mer?" He asked gently when she didn't respond and looked away from his eyes he lifted her chin to look at him. "Mer, a guy who doesn't what? " He really wanted to find the guy that made her feel this way and just beat him up.**

"**Can we just talk about this some other time I'm getting tired and I promise to tell you when I have more sleep." Derek didn't want to push anything so he nodded. "And you can sleep in here we don't have to do anything."**

"**Yeah I think I will sleep here but you can't tempt me because I'm catholic and I believe in god and I plan on keeping my faith until I'm married." She laughed because she found out something else about him that made him different from all the other guys. He got in the cover and she just stared at him.**

"**What?" he asked after he got comfy.**

"**Your on my side." **

"**Do you have sides with everyone or do you like to just sleep on this side."**

"**That's my side I always sleep on that side and this side is all weird."**

"**Ok I'll go on the other side then." He rolled over her trying not to hurt her.**

"**Thanks and goodnight Derek." He kissed her and pulled her back into him and she put his hand between hers and entwined their fingers.**

"**Goodnight Meredith." He said softly in her ear. Before he noticed they both fell into a deep slumber that neither wanted to wake up to.**

**Please review**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Derek's alarm on his phone went off at 5 in the morning for his morning run. He turned his alarm off and smiled when he felt Meredith shift beside him. She turned so she could see him face to face. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked in the morning.**

"**It's too early to be up. What are you doing?" She groaned**

"**My morning run I have to go home get my running shorts and a shirt and my sneakers then actually run and then I will go home and get ready for school then come and pick you up ok?"**

"**Can I come with you? I never went on a morning run before." Derek smiled at her wanting to join him. She was definitely different from all the other girls he thought.**

"**You can join me as long as you can keep up." He smirked at her before leaning down for a passionate kiss when they both came up for air she finally got to say something.**

"**Are you challenging me?"**

"**It depends do you accept?"**

"**Of course I do and to let you know a little secret, I always win Shepherd."**

"**Well then get out of bed, you need to get ready and you should just bring all your stuff for school and you can shower and change at my house later ok."**

"**Yeah that sounds fine." **

**She kissed him before going to get aeropostle sweatpants and a matching hoodie, when she looked back at Derek he was making the bed. She went into her bathroom and changed when she got out Derek was no where around, so she put on her running sneakers, and got her clothes and shoes for school and put it in her big backpack. She made her way downstairs and was scared that Derek just left her there. When she walked into the kitchen she was surprised, but happy and relieved that Derek was sitting their eating another one of his granola bars. **

**He looked up at her and smiled she went and kissed him and he offered her one of the bars and she took the box to read the type before trying it. She laughed when she found out what he was eating.**

"**For a health nut chocolate chips aren't very healthy." **

"**It's healthy because it has like 200 calories and plus it tastes good, try a piece." She ripped a piece off of his bar and tried it. She actually liked it and took one for herself when she went around the counter she noticed that Derek could pull any outfit off. He was wearing his jeans from yesterday and the polo shirt that she let him borrow and white shoes and he had his shades and phone on the counter.**

"**This stuff is actually good and you pulled the outfit off without having to walk, the walk of shame." He smirked at her and smiled then he passed her 2 sticky notes.**

"**These were on the counter this morning and just so you know I was respectful and didn't read them and that's why they are both turned over." She knew he was unique because most people would never even think twice they would just read it she kissed him lightly on the cheek then read the first one from her mom it said:**

_**Meredith I came home last night and I know you were sleeping but I wanted to say that I am truly sorry for what I said to Derek and that I do expect to see more of him around and don't wait up tonight my shift ends at 1 am and Richard should be home by 11.**_

_**P.S. I peeked into your room and you and Derek look cute together I hope he is around more and that I didn't scare him away.**_

_**-Ellis**_

**Meredith put it down and read the next one that was from Cristina which said:**

_**Mer I hope you feel better and I know I would if I was sleeping with mcdreamy's hands around my waist anyways you guys were too cute and cuddly in the morning and your mom feels the same way…maybe. Anyways I will see you at school later meet me at the usual spot in the morning.**_

_**-Cristina**_

"**We should get going we don't want to take up to much time we need to run." Just the way she was rambling he knew something was up.**

"**Everything okay?" She nodded and grabbed the granola bars box and a water bottle for each of them and they both walked out together.**

**Derek opened the car door for her and kissed her before she got in. When he got in the car before he even started he turned to her.**

"**Can I ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly because I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want…" Meredith smiled at the thought of this and nodded. "Meredith Grey would you like to be my girlfriend?" Meredith was taken aback that someone like Derek would ever ask her out. She turned to look at him and when she saw his eyes she knew what she wanted to say**

"**Yeah I do." They both had huge silly grins on their face and they both leaned over to kiss each other thinking that everything in this moment was perfect. He took her hand and drove off to his house and Mer didn't think she could have been more happier than right now. As Derek pulled into his drive way Meredith couldn't help but gasp. She was shocked to see this house in the daylight she was used to coming here for the best parties but she was usually drunk.**

"**Your house…it's huge and beautiful!" Derek gave her a huge smile at seeing the excited Meredith for the first time. He squeezed her hand that he had been holding since they left her house. He parked the car and kissed Meredith before getting out of the car and going around to open her door for her. **

"**Thanks." She said as he held his hand out for her to get out of the car. She took it instantly and he shut the door behind her. He walked her to the door and just walked in. "You know Derek it's not very safe to keep your door unlocked."**

"**I will keep that in mind." He said as he winked at her. "My mom is probably around here somewhere I have a feeling she is in the kitchen because she is always cooking no matter what." Meredith found it hard to believe that her principal, the one who most likely hated her, was Derek's mom and that she had time to cook while giving out detentions all day long. **

**He walked into the kitchen never letting go of her hand. When Meredith finally got a chance to look around she thought it was "homey" and she wished her house fell like that. When Derek and her walked into the kitchen she saw Mrs. Shepherd making food and coffee and a girl that looked like she was eighteen sitting at the counter talking to her mom. "Hey" Derek said and when both of the women looked at Derek then Meredith, she couldn't help but feel nervous. "This is Meredith my girlfriend…" It sounded weird for Derek to actually use those terms and when he looked at her with a big cheesy smile she couldn't help but give him one back. The girl who she assumed was Derek's sister came up to her first.**

"**Hello Meredith it's nice to meet you. I'm Kathleen, Derek's oldest sister." Meredith shook her hand and thought that she could become friends with her. Meredith felt like she belonged there with Derek's hand around her waist and her meeting his family.**

"**It's nice to meet you too." After Kathleen let go of her hand Mrs. Shepherd came towards her and to Meredith's surprise hugged her. When she let go Meredith looked up at Derek and he smiled at her and took her hand again in his.**

"**Meredith it's nice to see you out of the school and not in a detention room." **

"**Well Mrs. Shepherd you will be seeing me soon in the same room." They both laughed and she looked from Deerk to her and then back to Derek and she gave the same big smile that Derek had on his face.**

"**In my home everyone calls me Carolyn or mom and I don't expect you to call me mom if you don't want to. So out of the school it's either Carolyn or Mom, no Mrs. Shepherd here honey." Meredith was surprised the person who hated her the most was making her comfortable.**

"**Well with all due respect I already have a mom that I call mom so I will just call you Carolyn if that's ok with you." **

**She nodded and said "I completely understand and it will be great if you call me Carolyn. Are you hungry because I'm making breakfast and there is plenty left?…" For the first time she addressed Derek "Derek did you feed Meredith because if you didn't I will make her eat she is so skinny and you woke her up really early." Derek smiled at me and then turned to his mom. **

"**I did not have time to give her a proper breakfast this morning. Although she did have quite a few granola bars and if you really want to know Meredith wanted to come on my morning run with me…" He winked at Meredith and then whispered to his mom loud enough so they could all hear him. "She thinks she can beat me if we race."**

"**Son, I bet Meredith can win if she really puts her mind to it." His mom then ushered them all to seats so she could feed them. "Now eat before you don't have time to feed yourself. Kathleen can you go call Stephanie to come eat." Kathleen looked like really didn't want to do it so she picked up her phone while laughing and Derek got up and said "Don't worry I'll do it." **

**Carolyn looked after him while she poured her coffee and Kathleen just shrugged it off and passed the apple juice to Meredith. "He has always been like that. He always tries to do things the hard way and he doesn't like it when you do things just because your lazy or he will get up and do it himself."**

"**I know he did it yesterday with the dishes." Meredith didn't know what she should or shouldn't tell her so she just left it at that. Derek came back down with Sophie in her pajamas still on.**

"**Good morning everyone." She noticed Mer when she went to sit at the table and gave Derek a knowing smile when he sat beside Meredith. "So Mer are you joining us tonight?"**

"**Depends what is happening tonight?"**

"**It's takeout night and since it's my turn to pick I soooo choose Chinese"**

"**Well Chinese doesn't settle with my stomach. I had it last night and it didn't turn out good." Stephanie's eyes widened at the thought of ever throwing up because she couldn't eat Chinese food. Meredith just smiled at her response. "Yeah I know it sucks and I used to love Chinese food but ever since last night I am never eating it again."**

"**Well we can order pizza too right mom?" She looked at Carolyn with the big blue eyes that was hard to say no to and Carolyn just laughed and smiled. "Yes of course we can and we need to introduce Mer to Shepherd night it's the most fun you will have every week."**

"**Mer you have to come it will be really fun." When she heard Derek she knew she had no choice in coming and she looked at his sisters and knew that she was going to come either way.**

"**Yeah I will come it sounds like plenty of fun." Everyone talked while they ate their breakfast and when it got to around 5:30 Derek went upstairs to change into running clothes and Mer cleaned her mess at the table. When he came down Mer was waiting for him and they both said bye to everyone before making their way to the streets where they would take a run.**

"**So do you want to see something that my dad used to own? It's mine now it was in his will and it's amazing." Derek looked at her with a big boyish grin that Meredith found cute.**

"**Yeah I do." Meredith couldn't help but let him take her somewhere as they kept running they had to go on the ferry. Meredith went to the top deck while Derek was getting her a water bottle. He came up from behind her and her back relaxed against him when he put her arms around her waist and pulled her to him.**

"**Penny for your thoughts?" He asked after kissing her shoulder that his chin was resting on.**

"**Everything is moving so fast around us and with us and I'm just not used to this have never done this before." She turned around in his arms and looked in his eyes. "I'm really scared about this because I have only known you for two days and I think I'm falling in love with you. I usually get the urge to run in the opposite direction when I get these feelings because I'm not the type of girl that has a boyfriend. But with you I know I can tell you this because you wouldn't let me run away from you."**

"**That's right Meredith grey I'm in this and you are never going to be allowed to leave, and even with experience I'm still scared too because I know I'm falling in love with you." They stayed there in each others arms before they shared a deep passionate kiss. When Derek thought things were getting out of hand he pulled out of the kiss and grabbed her hand and led her off the ferry boat when it stopped.**

"**Derek your not planning on bringing me in the woods and slaughter me with an axe or something then just leave me in the middle of the woods for wolves to eat me are you?" She said once they hit a path in the middle of nowhere in the woods.**

"**Damn it. You found out my intentions I guess ill have to come up with something else to do with you." When he noticed Meredith's scared look he kissed her cheek and laughed. "I was joking I wouldn't want to kill you anyways which girl would I have this much fun with." She relaxed when she heard this and then when she looked up she looked around her and gasped. "This is it welcome to Derek's land I own all of this and I don't know what I will do with it all but I knew after I found this spot I'm never giving it up."**

"**Oh my god Derek this is amazing and beautiful and you own all of this?" She walked closer to the view afraid it would just all stop.**

"**Yep it is all mines and my dad left his trailer here for when he went fishing and I still sleep here when I need to get away." He looked at her and this time when he spoke about his dad the sparkle in his eyes were still there and Meredith knew he was having a good memory about him.**

"**Well if you don't mind I want to see this famous trailer you speak of." She went back to him and kissed him and Meredith thought her life has never been this good. He grabbed her waist when she started running towards the trailer after he told her where it was and gave her the most electrified kiss they have had. When he pulled away they were both breathless.**

"**I just had to kiss you cuz' you were too cute." They laughed and Derek put his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder and they started to walk to the trailer.**

"**You know I would have never thought that you would be the kind of guy with a trailer but I guess you are nothing I expect."**

"**Well the same doesn't goes for you I have never seen you before yesterday so I wouldn't know what to expect." They went inside the trailer and that was when Derek first noticed Meredith's green eyes light up and he found them exotic and rare and they mesmerized him so much he didn't want to look away. "Your eyes…" before he got to say anything else she was going to the mirror he had in there he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him and kissed her. "There is nothing wrong with them…they are just so…striking and mesmerizing and they are beautiful."**

**She tried to look away but when Derek pulled her chin back to him he could tell that she was blushing and he kissed her deeply. Meredith moved her hands under his shirt to his abs and stroked his hard rock chest. Derek picked her up and he instantly put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. Derek lay her down on the bed and he took her shirt off after she took his off. He left her lips and started kissing her neck. Meredith intertwined her hands into his hair and then they both stopped at the same time as if thinking the same thing.**

"**Oh my god Meredith I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done any of that. I'm so sorry he picked up his shirt and threw her the shirt that he removed earlier.**

"**It's ok it wasn't only you either but we should go anyways we need to run so we can get to school on time too and I'm sorry about this too I guess we both got a little carried away." He nodded but she still saw the sadness in his eyes and after she put her shirt on she went and kissed him then grabbed his hand and made her way out of the trailer. "And by the way I love this place we should come here more." Derek laughed and they both started running. **

**They went on the ferry boat to get back to the mainland and when they got their they both agreed to race their way back to the house. Derek was way ahead of Meredith and when he saw her struggling to beat him he acted like was getting tired too so she would feel more confidence and when she passed him he kept back about 5 feet so she could win. Once they got to the house he ran up beside her and pulled her in for a kiss.**

"**Congratulations you just won a kiss." They both laughed and made their way into the house. "Mom I'm home and you were right when Mer put her mind to winning she really did win." When Mer wasn't looking he gave his mom a wink and she understood that he could have won that race and he is usually competitive and she was happy because she never saw this side of Derek. "We are just going to get showers and change before going to school." **

**He and Meredith made their way to his room and Meredith laughed at how much Derek was shown in this room.**

"**Derek, this room is so you." She smiled and kissed him.**

"**Yeah no one comes in my room really so they don't know the real me and you are like the first real girl allowed in my room everyone else was fake." Meredith lay on his bed and smiled at how comfy it was and when she rolled over she picked something up off of the nightstand and showed it to Derek with a questioning look. He blushed when he found out what she was laughing at.**

"**I couldn't give up my childhood teddy bear that would be way to hard to do. I'm going to take a shower and if I were you I wouldn't leave this room until 6:10 exact because all the girls should be home by now and they will be crazy going from room to room and they don't stop." He kissed her and when Meredith got curious about all the noises she peeked out of the room and their were literally 4 girls running around fighting over clothes and makeup and bathroom time. Meredith got scared when she felt Derek behind her and when she turned around Derek was soaking wet in just a towel around his waist.**

"**Those would be the crazy sisters and I thought it would be faster if I just got dressed in here and you can go take a shower and dress up in the bathroom." Meredith nodded and got her school clothes and went to take a shower. Meredith thought his bathroom was very manly and when she was already in the shower about to wash her hair the only shampoo she found was axe.**

"**Derek!" She assumed he came to the door and poked her head out of the shower curtain and he looked away not wanting to see her naked. "You only have men shampoo. Do you really expect me to use that?"**

**He shook his head and left and when he came back with **_**John Frieda: Root Awakening Shampoo and Conditioner **_**Meredith wasn't surprised that his sisters had this brand of shampoo. When Mer came out of the shower she dried herself up and put on her clothes and did her hair with the brush she brought. She left the bathroom she saw Derek putting stuff in his back pack and she thought he looked hot in the clothes he chose to wear. ( .?colorCd=040 and ****.**** I find things easier when you can see them.)**

**Little did she know Derek was thinking the same about her outfit as well. ( .?colorCd=001 and ****.**** ) They both looked at each other for a while before they met each other in the middle of the room and gave each other a big kiss. "You look gorgeous." he said when they pulled away from each other.**

"**Well you look sexy." He laughed and then they got their stuff together and went downstairs. "Mom probably already left for school. We should leave now too since it is already 7:15 I usually hang out with my friends outside before they open the doors for us to go in. But if you rather hang out here or something I can do that too."**

"**Well we should go to school I don't want you to change your whole life because of me and I barely know you and I have friends to hang out with too and if they aren't there I'm sure I will find this hot sexy boy I met recently." she gave him a playful smile**

"**Should I be jealous of this boy?" Derek played a long with her as they got in his car.**

"**Well he might be slightly sexier than you so I think you should."**

"**Well I will definitely make sure you are around all day long." They both laughed. "Plus no one can have more charms than me."**

**They both held hands and they just drove to school in peace. When Meredith and Derek got there she instantly noticed his crew of friends in their usual spot picking on all the people who weren't with them in their clique. When Meredith went to get out of the car Derek stopped her. **

"**Mer I just want to tell you my friends can be very judgmental and I just want to apologize for ANYTHING they might do or say and I really hope you don't want anything to do me because of them because I have feelings for you Mer."**

"**If it makes you feel any better my friends are the same and I wouldn't leave you because I have a feeling that I am going to need you to stick around for a while." Derek leant over and kissed her and got out of his car and ran to the other side to open the door for her. They were both ready to face the drama of high school for the first time together.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Derek lead Meredith to his friends first and once he got there the boys were looking at her up and down. Derek let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist, protecting her from all the bad things the guys were thinking of doing to her.**

"**Hey this is Mer." As soon as Derek said that a tall red head came up to Derek and threw herself in his arms.**

"**Derek! You are finally here I was about to ask Mark to text you to get your ass down here. And why the fuck are you hanging out with a freshman you know you look stupid doing that and you this will definitely make you less popular and I will sooo stop hanging with you no offence to whoever you are." Derek removed her from him and went back to putting his arms around Meredith.**

"**First of all Addison I could really care less what the fuck you think. But do you want to know something? You will never be half of what Meredith means to me and you will never have me, and I think you should go back to your group of ditsy blondes and leave me alone and fyi don't want you around me and acting as my friend just because I'm popular." Derek couldn't believe he actually stood up for himself to Addison and he just felt like a huge load of bullshit has been lifted off his shoulder and he doesn't need to live with it anymore.**

**He turned back and looked at everyone else and their reactions were all the same, surprised and shocked. "Anyone else feel the same way about me or Meredith because if so I will just leave right now because I don't need any of you telling me how to live my life." Addison strutted her way back to her friends and Mark came up and gave dabs to Derek and shook Meredith's hand. No one else talked to Derek and when Meredith noticed she took Derek's hand and walked him to her friends.**

"**You know you really didn't have to do that for me." She said as she was making her way to her friends circle.**

"**Well I did it for both of us I'm really sick of having fake friends and all the bull that they give me and if they don't accept you then they don't accept me." Meredith finally made it to her friends and she rolled her eyes at Izzy who was giving pretty eyes to Derek.**

"**Hey guys this is Derek and Derek these are my friends Alex, George, Izzy, Olivia, Terry, Arizona, Owen and you already know Cristina." Derek nodded and shook everyone's hands.**

"**So Derek why aren't you hanging out with the pretty boys. " Izzy asked. Meredith was getting annoyed since Izzy was drooling all over Derek.**

"**Meredith is my girlfriend now and I rather spend time with her and plus all my friends are bitches." Everyone laughed at this and Meredith pulled Derek closer to her and rested the back of her head against his chest when she saw Izzy giving him eye sex. Meredith felt better when he was only looking at her though. Meredith was also surprised at how many girls went by and looked him up and down. Everyone was in a light conversation and everyone started pouring into the school when the doors opened.**

**Derek kept Meredith close so he wouldn't loose her. "So where is your locker? Mines is upstairs in front of the big window."**

"**Mines is in the hallway next to the art hallway."**

"**Oh so we wont be next to each other all day and then I think we have gym together its hard to find out because we have 90 kids in that class and we end up getting split up into the three teachers every time."**

"**What are you scared you can' go that long without me."**

"**I'm starting to feel that way." As he was about to pull her in for a kiss his basketball coach came up behind him. Meredith slipped away from him and went to do her thing at her locker. **

"**Shepherd where were you this morning? I said bright and early and you don't even show up. When you come to practice later you will be the first one there and the last to leave."**

"**Are you serious?!" Meredith was listening on and she couldn't tell why Derek was so pissed about it.**

"**Do I look like I'm kidding shepherd? Get to class or I'll make you stay until eight or nine."**

"**You know, I don't have to play for you so if you make me stay then all my uniforms are in my locker and here is the key." Derek threw the key and walked away from him and back to Meredith. "I love these days when you feel like you are free and you can do anything and just be yourself."**

"**You just gave up basketball and your friends all in one day don't you think its going a bit too far." Meredith really didn't mind what he did with his time but she knew he really liked sports and that was all he had and he was giving it up.**

"**What do you mean? You were the one that told me I should do what I want to do and not let people tell me what to do. I know I seem to like basketball but I really don't and I'm going to the soccer coach today." Before she could say anything the homeroom bell rang and Meredith leaned in to kiss Derek.**

"**You should do what you want but don't be an ass about it okay?" Derek nodded and Meredith could tell by his eyes that he would try his best. "You should go. You are going to be late." Derek kissed her one more time before he began going up the stairs.**

**Meredith went into her homeroom and she sat right next to Alex. "Hey Alex what's up."**

"**You got the most populist boy in this school to be your boyfriend. Now that just has sexy and hot written all over it." Meredith his him in the chest playfully but she was laughing hard.**

"**You want to know my dirty secret?" When Alex gave Meredith a nod she went on. "We didn't even do what you are thinking of. Derek has never and I haven't either." She said it in a hushed tone so no one would over hear her because she didn't know if Derek minded that being public.**

"**Are you serious the Derek shepherd has never had sex?!!" Alex at least got the point of staying quiet about it.**

"**Nope he wants to wait until marriage and stuff like that because he goes to church and everything." **

"**Wow that is something I would have never dreamed about when I dream about Shepherd." Meredith laughed when he said this but Alex didn't know what she was laughing at.**

"**You just basically said that you dreamt of Derek."**

"**Not in that way you perv."**

"**Hey don't blame me you ran right into that." When Alex was about to say something else the bell rang for first period. They gave each other a hug and went in opposite directions. When Meredith was walking to math class she saw Addison push her way through the hall arguing with Derek.**

**Derek looked up and when their eyes met everything else was forgotten. Derek walked up to her and gave her a big bear hug and kissed her forehead.**

"**Hey. I miss you already and Addison is annoying the crap out of me." Derek said without letting go of her. She looked down the hall to an enraged Addison talking to her friends.**

"**Yeah I could see that and I miss you too but we saw each other like 2 minutes ago." Derek laughed.**

"**Your point is?" Before Meredith could answer the question a teacher told them to break it up and get to class. **

**Meredith walked into the class room and took her seat between Cristina and a girl named Vanessa.**

"**Hey Meredith." Vanessa said. She was usually the friendly type and all but when it came to hanging out with her true friends her true colors are shown. Meredith was nice to her but she didn't like her at all. Cristina nodded at Meredith.**

**The class ended an hour later and Meredith was excited she was on her way to gym. Meredith walked with Cristina to the gym and when they got in the girls locker room it was already filled with girls changing everywhere. Meredith and Cristina made it to their lockers and put on their pants and a change of shirts and shoes. Izzie came in a little late with Terry and Callie and Arizona.**

**They all filed out of the locker room to see all the boys already in their warm up lines. Meredith squeezed through everyone to get where Derek was. When she go to him he was talking to his friends so she just started to talk to a boy that was kind of her friend.**

"**Hey Finn." He smiled at her and she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She didn't know why but she always got a weird feeling around him.**

"**Hey Meredith you haven't hanged out with me and Jared for a while." They hugged each other then Meredith turned to Jared and gave him a big hug. Meredith looked around for the three teachers and when she found them going over plans she knew they would take forever arguing. Before she could say anything else to them Derek came up from behind her and pulled her towards him and kissed her neck.**

"**Hey Jared. Finn." Derek gave dabs to Jared but only nodded at Finn. Meredith thought it was weird because usually Derek was nice to him. Before Meredith knew it Finn left and Jared followed him soon after. Meredith turned around in his arms and leaned up for a kiss.**

"**Hey I actually think this will be the first time I ever really enjoy gym." Derek laughed.**

"**I will try to make it as fun as possible for you." He whispered in her ear. A shiver ran down Meredith's spine when she felt his hot breath. The whistle was blown and Meredith was awoken out of her trance. Derek ran over to his line and looked back at Meredith and winked at her. They all groaned when they found out that they all had to do an obstacle course today for a warm up then choose a sport to play.**

**As usual Derek was first in line and he went up the bleachers and back down 5 times then went to do 10 pushups and ran around the cones and then did 5 shuttle runs across the basketball court all in 7 minutes. Meredith couldn't help but think that he looked sexy when he concentrated on what he was doing. She was waiting at the end with a bottle of water for him. He didn't even take the water when he jumped on a may and laid down breathing heavily.**

"**Derek you should drink water, you can get dehydrated." He just ignored her and Meredith got worried because she had never seen anyone like this. He finally sat up and took a big swig of the water bottle that she held out for him. When the only guy gym teacher came to Derek to talk to him he looked Meredith up and down and looked like he wanted to take her. Derek noticed and got up to stand closer to Meredith.**

"**Shepherd you are out of shape when was the last time you had a bit of intensity?" He asked cockily while giving Meredith a smirk. **

"**Well I think I will give your face a bit of my intensity if you keep checking out my girlfriend like that." Meredith couldn't believe he was actually saying this stuff and when she was about to try to calm him down she was called for her turn. She finished the obstacle course in 10 minutes and went to go play 5 on 5 basketball with her friends.**

"**Hey Mer would Derek mind playing with us we need one more person and he doesn't look like he's doing anything." Meredith was surprised that is was Cristina that was asking this.**

"**Um… yeah ok I'll go get him I guess." She went to Derek and when he said no she dragged him over anyways. **

"**So who is on whose team?" Derek asked while shooting a ball perfectly into the hoop. **

"**I don't care but Derek is mines!" Cristina said when she saw that he got every single shot that he took in. When they finally got the teams together it was Cristina, Derek, Preston, Meredith, and Izzy together. And Callie, Arizona, Alex, George, and Terry together. **

**They started the game with Preston making the jump for it and loosing the ball to Alex. Derek saved him though by knocking it out of Alex's hands to Cristina. When Derek got everyone of Cristina's back she passed the ball to Meredith who just stood there shocked when she saw Derek she just passed it to him but George cut her off. He passed it to Arizona who passed it to Izzy by accident. Izzy passed it to Derek and when Derek got the chance he went to jump to get the ball in but when he saw that he wouldn't get it in he fake jumped and passed it to Meredith who had the perfect spot.**

**Meredith was surprised again and just threw the ball back to Derek and he threw it back to her.**

"**Just shoot it in Mer!" Derek yelled when he noticed they were just going back and forth across the court.**

"**Derek you are crazy if you think I can make that in!" **

"**Well I believe you can so just try." he passed the ball back to her and she shot it she sighed when it bounced off but Derek ran over and got the rebound and she was relieved and wondered if that was his plan all along. He ran over to her and gave her a big kiss. The teacher that was there blue the whistle and told them to get changed. Meredith went into the locker room for the first time full of happiness. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Meredith walked out of the locker room and looked around the huge gym for her friend or maybe even Derek. When she didn't find any of them she went to the bleachers to sit down and only when the bell rang was when she saw Derek standing next to the door waiting. When Meredith got to him he pulled her in for a kiss and took her hand.**

"**So what do you have next?" He asked her.**

"**I have social studies then science what about you?"**

"**I have Math but I'm going to come find you during lunch I don't think I can bear any of my friends except for Mark after what happened this morning." **

"**Yeah I think that would be the best for all of them. Do you think they will ever accept you for who you actually are?"**

**Derek looked taken aback by the question. "um…well they probably won't but I hope thy do because everything would be so much easier." Before Meredith could reply the bell rang and Derek kissed her then started running down the hall and she entered her class.**

**While Meredith was in Social studies the vice principal came to get her. She led her into her office and when she got in there she saw Brooke, the girl who Meredith had a huge fight with. **

"**Mrs. Lawrence with all do respect I do not plan on sitting in a room with Brooke and talking things out with her so I will just go back to my class." Just as I turned to leave Addison and Derek were escorted in by Mrs. Shepherd.**

"**Hello Meredith. Please sit down I think we all need to have chat." I wanted to leave but when I looked in her daring eyes I decided to sit in the seat that was closest to the door. Derek sat next to me and Addison sat on the other side of Brooke with her arms crossed.**

"**Ok well you four all need to talk things out because I can't have fights over the stupidest things happen in my school anymore." Mrs. Shepherd looked at all four of them expectantly and she wasn't surprised Derek was the first to speak up.**

"**Maybe if Addison stopped stalking me and telling me to do everything she wants me to then I think Meredith wouldn't have a problem with Brooke because Brooke is standing up for Addison. So basically Addison needs to just stop all the fucking drama!" **

"**DEREK! Watch your language you are in a school where minors learn and I certainly did not raise you to be a jerk." Everyone in the room looked at Mrs. Shepherd in shock but Meredith looked at Derek and she could see the anger boiling in his eyes. She took his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze and she knew he felt a little better when he squeezed back.**

"**Ok so we can eliminate Brooke out of this situation by giving her detention which she will have tonight and she was already notified and I just have to say stop doing everything Addison tells you to do because she will not always be there when and if you go off to college." Brooke nodded and left the room and Addison looked even more pissed.**

"**Now that eliminates Meredith you have detention tonight as well and I can assure you that Addison wont bother you anymore and you will feel safe in this school." Meredith looked at Addison before she left the room as well.**

"**Ok now what the hell is going on with you two?" They both started speaking and arguing at the same time. "STOP!!! This will stop right here. TODAY!! I don't care if it takes all day but you two think you are everything and you are bringing the stupidest drama into this school. This is a place where people come to learn and if you two want to fight about something all day long I can get you both suspended and then THAT will ruin your lives. So please one at a freaking time." Mrs. Shepherd took a deep breath and looked at both of the speechless students.**

"**I would just like to say Derek and I are no longer friends as of this morning and I would never apologize for what I did because you know this girl for a little while and you are already with that dumb slut." When Derek heard this he looked at her for the first time in the eyes and wanted to yell at her so bad but he just got up and stormed out slamming the office door while he was leaving.**

"**He is such a baby boo-hoo I called his girlfriend a slut. I give them a week before they break-up it's not like he wants her anyways."**

"**This just goes to show Addison my son has a temper and when that temper comes out you deal with me and right now I'm not your principal I'm Derek's mother and I will do everything in my power to make sure he gets what he wants and as a mother I suggest you get a transfer or leave my son and his girlfriend alone. Is that clear enough for you?" Addison couldn't believe what she was hearing and could only nod in response. "The bell should be ringing soon so you can go ahead and go to lunch." They both got up and left the office.**

**When the bell rang Derek found Meredith walking with a boy that Derek didn't know. He came up to her and kissed her while taking her heavy book from her.**

"**Um…Derek this is my friend Jackson. Jackson this is my boyfriend Derek." They shook hands and all three of them walked to Meredith's locker. Jackson hugged Meredith and nodded at Derek before he left.**

"**So want to know something I heard." Derek said as he passed her the books. **

"**What did you hear?" She said with a big smile and after she closed her locker she kissed him.**

"**I heard that Derek was taking Meredith out today for lunch if she didn't mind." Meredith laughed at his use of third person and grabbed his hand and led him to the cafeteria.**

"**We can compromise today we eat lunch here and I promise tomorrow you can take me out but I do not want to get detention again its sooo boring in this school." Derek laughed and pulled her into a kiss.**

"**Whatever you want but just because I'm going to be me I'm paying both days." They got in line and took their lunches.**

"**Derek please, lunch here is like a two dollars I need to spend my money or I'm going to go crazy." Derek looked at her and paid anyways.**

"**Let me tell you something Meredith Grey I know you want to spend the money your mom gives you but when you are with me I pay and I don't care what you spend your money on when you are without me but when you are with me from now on I pay." Meredith looked Derek in the eyes and she understood that she had to agree with him even if she didn't want to.**

"**Yeah ok I just don't want to be dependent on you for money when I have all this money that I need to get rid of because it's the way my mom thinks she's taking care of me so I let her." Derek nodded understanding and they both sat down at an empty table.**

"**So what class do you have after lunch?" Derek asked as he took a bite of his salad.**

"**I have dance class then English and then I have detention."**

"**Oh yeah I forgot to talk to my mom about that after lunch I'll go because you are doing a big favor for me and it would only be right to give it right back."**

"**It's ok I was just joking I don't want you to go to your mom after what happened today but Richard is all yours." Meredith smiled at him and kissed him before he could protest. When they pulled apart Cristina and Burke joined them.**

"**Meredith what happened in social studies?" Cristina asked while taking a fry from Meredith's plate.**

"**Brooke." Cristina's eyes widened and Meredith laughed.**

"**A name is given and it explains it all. But now I want details." I looked at Derek and he seemed preoccupied with his phone. I mouthed 'later' to Cristina and she nodded. The bell didn't ring much later and we all walked to class together. Cristina had dance with me and Derek and Burke had social studies together.**

"**So you and Mcdreamy we haven't had a chance to talk about it and this is pretty big if you are both walking around all sickingly cute and stuff." Cristina said as she sat on a mat in the dance room.**

"**Well I don't know what it is about him and to tell you the truth I have no clue what I'm doing but it just feels right and he respects me unlike all the other guys." Cristina looked shocked that this was coming from her best friend, her person, the dark and twisty Meredith.**

"**Just don't get too attached to him just because he's different doesn't mean he won't break you or hurt you."**

"**I think every guy does that no matter who they are." Cristina nodded then got up and went to the locker room to change. **

**After class Derek and Burke were walking down the hall laughing so hard. Meredith and Cristina were just coming out of the classroom and they saw all these people laughing with them. Derek came up to Meredith and took her hand and kissed her. **

"**So what is so funny?" Meredith and Cristina asked.**

"**Well Mr. Souza and some kid were fighting through the whole class and he went to give him detention and he fell on a wire and then on top of that he didn't know how to write the detention slip because he never gave one out."**

"**Derek he could have been hurt and all of you are laughing at him." Derek smiled and gave her another kiss.**

"**You are cute when your worried…" Meredith hit him in the chest. "…And you are cute when you try to beat me up with your tiny ineffectual fists." They got to Derek's science class first and he went in after giving her a kiss. Meredith walked with Burke to her English class. **

"**He's good for you." Burke said after walking for a little while in silence. Meredith smiled knowing he was talking about Derek.**

"**How would you know that?" **

"**You haven't stopped smiling all day and your eyes just lit up when I mentioned him and plus you guys are already inseparable." He said looking over at her before they entered the classroom. **

**When all classes were over all Meredith wanted to do was go home and sleep. She walked into the crowded hall and went all the way around the crowd to her locker to get her things. When she looked down the hall she saw Mrs. Shepherd outside the detention room checking the box of who came and who didn't. **

"**Hey are you checking out my mom." Derek said as he stood between her and her locker. When some of the crowd pushed her he looked down hall and switched positions with her. **

"**Yeah because I totally want to date your mom." She said sarcastically and kissed him deeply. **

"**I'm going to head to soccer tryouts but I get out at 3:50 and you leave at 3:45 so you can have my car keys and wait in my car or something." **

"**I'll probably take 5 minutes to come get all my stuff and sometimes when there are really bad kids your mom makes us all stay extra so promise me you wont just leave me stranded here." Derek laughed and kissed her again.**

"**I promise I won't leave you deserted in this school and by the way I basically grew up here."**

"**Sorry honey but I hate it here and I just want to go home and sleep." Derek leaned down and kissed her because he saw his mom coming. **

"**I have to go before my mom finds out about basketball and she has my head but we will be out of her in like an hour and if you look out the window you might see me." Derek gave her a wink and she closed her locker and that was when Mrs. Shepherd came to tell her to get to detention. When Meredith left Derek gave his mom a dirty look and walked to the locker rooms to change.**

"**DEREK! Can we talk about this like adults you are being immature."**

"**Yeah that's what teenagers are supposed to act like or am I supposed to act like I'm the man of the house. News flash mom just because Dad died doesn't mean your relationship with me should change."**

"**You will not speak of your father with me and our relationship has not changed at. You are just like your father and you don't know how hard it is for me to see you everyday knowing that the man that is just like you, the man I love is never going to be around again."**

**Derek looked her in the eyes and he couldn't help but just keep walking. When he looked back he could see his mother crying. His brain was telling him he should go comfort her but his heart just wanted to keep on walking so that is what he did.**

**At soccer tryouts Derek of course got on the team without any questions from the coach.**

"**Shepherd I want you to run left forward and boys I actually want to win this season so please make me happy." Derek ran over to the spot and he couldn't help but feel like this is what he wanted to do when he scored he looked at the building and he could see the girl he was falling for looking at him with a big smile. They made eye contact and he didn't hear the coach call him to get back in his place to run the play again. All Derek could think of the rest of practice was that Meredith would be waiting for him when he was done.**


	9. Chapter 9

**When Meredith walked out of the detention room it was only 3:47 so she went to her locker to get her things. **

"**Hey Meredith party at my house tonight. You're coming right?" She looked back and saw Finn there.**

"**I actually gave plans but I will definitely come to the next one." She said with a smile.**

"**Well I wanted you to go to this one Meredith." He grabbed her arm forcefully when she was about to walk away. Meredith was shocked by what he was doing.**

"**Finn I'm not going to your party tonight and let go of me you are hurting me." He grabbed on tighter and Meredith winced at the pain and she knew he would leave a bruise.**

"**Why should I you are a fucking tease and you don't follow through with plans." Meredith just wanted him to let go and she was happy to see Derek coming down the hall.**

"**Hey! Let go of her you are going to hurt her." Derek said coming up to Finn.**

"**So what are you going to do about it?" Derek couldn't believe that Finn was starting something with him especially on this day. Then Finn was on the ground holding his face with his hands. He looked up at Derek and got up and ran down the hall. Meredith looked to her side and saw Derek shaking his hand off.**

"**Derek! You just punched him!" Derek smiled and kissed her. **

"**He was hurting you. Is your arm okay?" He went to grab her arm to take a look as it but when he touched it she pulled away. He looked hurt but Meredith didn't want him touching the arm that was really killing her right now. "Mer…I'm not going to hurt you I would never touch you like that I just want to see what that bastard did to you so I can help you. I promise."**

**She put out her arm after looking into Derek's promising eyes for a minute. He took it in his arms gently and raised the sleeve of her sweater. "Mer you should really get this checked out he could have broken your arm and trust me when I put my hands on him he wont be running away."**

**Meredith never thought of Derek as the type of guy to beat up other people. Meredith just nodded and Derek took her backpack. "Come on the nurse is still in and she wont mind doing me a favor." Derek kissed her forehead and took her to the nurse. He opened the door and he saw the nurse.**

"**Hey Derek what do you want this time?" He laughed at the last visit he made here.**

"**Sheryl this is Meredith and some guy was holding on to her arm possessively and it's bruised and I just wanted her to get it checked out." The nurse nodded and told Meredith to sit on the bed.**

"**So Meredith you are lucky Derek was looking after you because whoever did this was holding on for about 2 minutes and I assume Derek intervened and you just have a bruised arm and I recommend lots of ice." Meredith thanked her and got up and as she was walking to the door the nurse called for Derek to sit so she turned around.**

"**Why I'm fine." Derek said.**

"**Derek I know you so sit down and let me check your hand out." Derek couldn't help but give in when he gave his hand to the nurse she smiled. "Derek Shepherd I'm so proud of you."**

"**Yeah know not my usual but the kid was already on the floor then he ran for it." Sheryl laughed and Meredith thought that Derek was probably in here everyday if they were that close.**

"**Ok you are fine just make sure your not in here for the rest of the year…" Derek looked at her and gave her a smirk. "…Ok maybe that will never happen but keep yourself out of trouble Shepherd." He laughed and hugged her.**

"**I'll try my best." He let go and grabbed Meredith's other hand that didn't hurt and pulled her close and kissed her cheek as they were leaving. "I just have to stop by the office and tell my mom I'm leaving then I'll take you home. **

"**Yeah that's fine. You are really close to the nurse. Can I ask why?" **

"**Um…I get into a lot of fights with kids that are not so popular just because my 'friends' tell me to and everything changed last year but Sheryl has been treating me ever since I walked the halls of this school and we just grew close." They got to the office and Meredith waited outside while Derek went inside. He walked into the office and went straight for the door in the back.**

"**Mom I'm going to bring Meredith home now I'll see you later at the family thing." She got up and put hr jacket on.**

"**Yeah that's fine I'm leaving right now your sister called and she wants to go ice skating with Jason." She raised her eyebrows at Derek.**

"**Mom I respect your way of raising your kids but don't you think you are giving her too much freedom. She can get pregnant and a lot of other things."**

"**Would you like to have less freedom? Because if I as a mother treat my kids unfairly then that just says I'm horrible" When Derek heard her talking about treating her kids fairly his eyes turned a dark shade of blue. He looked at the floor then looked back up at her.**

"**I have to go Meredith is waiting for me I'll talk to you later." His mother nodded and he walked out still full of anger. When Meredith saw him she immediately noticed the anger in his eyes and when she saw his clenched jaw she knew something was going on. He came up to her and kissed her cheek. "You ready?" **

**Meredith nodded and took his hand. "Derek are you okay because you seem angry?" She said while looking over at him.**

"**Today has just been a bad day. But you want to know something?" He said with the sparkle back in his eyes. When Meredith nodded he gave her a deep kiss and lightly pushed her against his car. "You have been the best part of this day." He opened the car door for her with a big dreamy smile. When she sat down as Derek was going to close the door she pulled him down and gave him a kiss. He closed the door and went around to get in the car. **

"**So do you want to go home?" He asked as he turned the car on and took her hand in his to hold.**

"**Yeah please I just want to go home and sleep." She smiled at him concentrating on the road. They sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the drive. They kept giving each other looks. When Derek pulled into her driveway she looked at him without turning away this time.**

"**If you want you can come take a nap with me." Meredith said opening the car door. Derek looked at her and even though he had a lot of things he needed to go do he couldn't give laying down with Meredith up.**

"**I would love to come take a nap with you." Derek smiled and quickly got out of the car. When he came up to her he pulled her in for a kiss and they went inside. Meredith led Derek straight to her room and she got under the covers with him and was just laying there hearing his heart beat.**

"**I like doing this with you." Meredith said. Derek leaned down and kissed the top of her head.**

"**Me too. Life just moves so fast and just laying here with you just makes it all stop." **

"**Yeah I feel the same way. And as much as I like talking to you and just laying with you I rather be sleeping." He smiled and in a few minutes Mer was asleep on top of him.**

* * *

**Derek woke up to a shake he held on tighter on to Mer. He opened his eyes when and sighed when he saw some guy he never met. He never let go of Meredith and he couldn't help but smile at how Meredith was pushing her away so she can sleep.**

"**It's abput freaking time can you get up out of bed anytime soon like lets say in the next 5 minutes ill be waiting for you two downstairs." Derek could see that he was serious and he quickly got out from under her and woke her up. The guy walked downstairs and when Meredith opened her eyes she was startled at Derek putting on his shoes.**

"**What is happening?" Meredith asked while rubbing her eyes. All Meredith could think of was that Derek was leaving her already..**

"**There is some strange guy that came in here and said to get up and he will be waiting for us downstairs." Meredith could see the panic in his eyes and she pulled him close to her and kissed him.**

"**Then we will go downstairs and see who this strange man is." She smiled and grabbed his hand she felt so relieved that he wasn't leaving. She also felt curious to know who was downstairs. She led him down the stairs and entered the kitchen where the man Derek was talking about was sitting at the kitchen island. When Meredith noticed who it was she felt angry for him showing up here after he did everything to her. She sqeezed Derek's hand and he didn't know what to do. He could see in her eyes that she wasn't happy for this man showing up.**

"**What are you doing here?" Meredith said clenching her jaw.**

"**You left and I'm came after you Meredith. I'm really sorry for what I did. I was under a lot of pressure and I wasn't really myself that night." Meredith tensed up when he got up to come closer to her and she was grateful for Derek stepping in.**

"**I think you should go um…sorry I didn't get your name." Derek didn't like his cold eyes but he was trying to be nice. He stuck out his hand and said "I'm Derek." **

"**I'm Chris, and I think I will go but just so you know Meredith I'm staying until I get you back to Boston where you belong with me." Chris looked at Derek's outstretched hand and walked out of the house. **

**When Derek turned back to Meredith he could see the tears in her eyes and pulled her into his arms. "Shh everything is going to be okay. I wont let anyone take you from me. I don't think I will ever be able to let you go." **

"**I know you are probably not used to this but in my life it's always drama. It seems like when everything is perfect something happens to screw it all up." Derek smiled at her words.**

"**Trust I have been through dealing with all the drama before I still do it everyday and I don't mind dealing with your drama too I think yours is way easier then mines."**

"**I really appreciate you not running away from me. " Meredith thought that Derek wouldn't leave her and she knew he wasn't just using her because they weren't doing anything together. She couldn't believe that she was actually trusting someone in a matter of days. Meredith felt like she couldn't help it and she felt safe with Derek like she has never felt before.**

"**Trust me its becoming hard to run away and I rather kill myself then run away from you." Derek kissed her forehead and held her closer to his body. He couldn't get enough of her and he knew he already fell for her and he didn't care that he has only known her for about 2 days. "I don't know what it is about you but I want to be with you and I feel like I never want to let you go. Your something different Meredith grey and I think I already fell for you and I know its soon but I have never felt this way about anyone else."**

**Meredith wanted to run because that's what she does shes Meredith freaking grey and she runs from her problems. She doesn't commit to anything she scared of commitment. But this time she believed its different this time and she couldn't breathe even if it was a perfect moment she needed an escape.**

"**I need to go to the umm…bathroom…yeah the bathroom…um excuse me." Meredith wanted to stay and she felt a pain in her heart when she saw the hurt in Derek's eyes he nodded and she pulled away from him and went to the bathroom down the hall. **

**Once she was in the bathroom she closed the door and turned the cold water on in the sink. She wet her face then went and dried her face off. She slid down the wall and sat on the cold bathroom floor with her face in the towel still.**

**Back in the kitchen Derek didn't know what to do. She was always telling him not to leave her and he felt hurt that she left him when he told her his feelings for her. After sitting with his head in his hands he got up and went to the bathroom. He opened the door without knocking and saw Meredith sitting down with her head in the towel. He walked over to her and sat next to her and pulled the towel out of her hands. He felt helpless when he saw that she was crying.**

"**Why are you crying?" He asked her while gently caressing her cheek. She only started crying louder and he pulled her closer to him. She grabbed on to him tightly like it was the only thing keeping her alive. "Shhh it's ok. Everything is going to be ok." He rubbed his hand up and down her back.**

"**I run from things. I don't want to but it's me it's what I do. I'm sorry for running from you but I don't deal with my problems. You scare me Derek, you scare me more than anything. Someone could have a gun to my head and I will be more scared of you than of dying. If you were any other guy I would run from you I would have left already for good but your not just some other guy and that scares me to crap. I don't know what to do because its hard to resist you and I know I'm probably confusing the hell out of you but I think I fell hard for you Derek and I would give anything for not falling for you but I did and this relationship or whatever is going way too fast but I want you so much that I don't care." Derek pulled Meredith in for a deep kiss and she didn't waste anytime kissing him back. They were kissing for a long time when Derek got up out of nowhere and helped her up. They kept kissing while making their way upstairs to Meredith's room. They were so lost in each other and in that moment that they didn't have any sense to what they were about to were both new to this and they were more than happy to give themselves completely to each other. **

**They layed there staring into each others eyes after making love. They were both more than happy and Derek pulled Meredith into another kiss but this time they heard someone pull up into the driveway. They both jumped out of the bed and started getting dressed. Derek looked outside to see who it was while he pulled on his shirt and he saw both Richard and Ellis get out of their cars and walk to the house hand in hand.**

"**Crap your mom and Richard are home." Derek looked over to Meredith to see her already dressed and to anyone else she would look like she didn't have mind blowing sex. She came over to him and kissed him and ran her hands through his curls.**

"**Meredith we're home." She heard footsteps and she took Derek's hand and let him out of her room. **

"**Hey mom we were just about to leave." Ellis looked at Meredith then at Derek and suddenly it came to her mind that her daughter could be sexually active. Ellis looked at the two for another few seconds.**

"**I WANT BOTH OF YOU IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" Meredith winced and Derek looked scared of the consequences of what they just did. Ellis stormed downstairs and you could hear the slamming of the fridge door. Derek pulled Meredith in to a hug.**

"**Put your shoes on and make sure you have your keys because we need an easy escape and if we come back up here she will make me stay so don't leave anything you need behind." He followed her into her room and put on his shoes and put his cellphone and keys in his pocket. He looked over at her and her back was towards him but he knew she was probably regretting it all right now and he couldn't help but think of all the trouble he will be in since he made a promise to everyone and himself.**

**He went to her and held her hand and squeezed it for reassurance that he would be there. They walked downstairs ready to dace the wrath of Ellis Grey.**


	10. Chapter 10

**They slowly descended the stairs and every step closer to the kitchen Meredith held Derek's hand tighter and tighter. They stepped into the kitchen and Richard was standing next to Ellis with his arms crossed and Ellis was holding onto the counter with anger.**

"**Sit down." Meredith and Derek both sat down obediently. "You two are going to ruin your lives by doing this. You both have high school and college ahead of you and please for god's sake Meredith please tell me you were smart and used protection." Ellis said getting angrier by the second.**

"**I'm sorry." Meredith said in a little voice Derek felt guilty for making her face her parents alone but he just couldn't talk.**

"**Your parents are both doctors how can you be stupid enough to not use protection. You know me Meredith and you know I don't get mad easily but right now I'm more than pissed with you right now. I'm very disappointed in you." Richard said angrily.**

"**With all do respect Richard you are not my father. I do not have a father and what I choose to do with my life is none of your business. This was me and Derek's decision and no one else's so I don't care how pissed or how much you are disappointed in me because if I wanted a father I would have gone and have found Thatcher because he is the only one who will ever have my permission to be my father." Meredith didn't care that she was being rude and Richard walked to his office even more angry then when he started off. **

"**Meredith who do you think you are?" Meredith shot a glare at her mother.**

"**Who do I think I am? I'm Meredith freaking Grey and I think you should answer your own questions. You walk in here once a month and think just because you leave money for me makes you a mother. Just so you know you are as dead to me as my father is. Let's go Derek." They both stood up and as they were about to leave the kitchen Derek turned back to Ellis.**

"**I'm very sorry. This was all unplanned and I know we let a lot of people down but don't blame Meredith for everything it takes two people to do this." With that Derek walked out of the house and Meredith walked out after him slamming all the doors she could as hard as she could. Derek opened the passenger seat door for her and she got in thanking him. He went around after closing the door for her and got in on his side.**

**Derek stopped by pizza hut and picked up the pizza his sister texted him to get that she already ordered. Meredith wanted to stay in the car and he put the boxes and soda bottles in the back seat when he came out. The car was in complete silence and when they stopped at a red light Derek looked over at Meredith and she was leaning her head against the window.**

"**Are you okay?" He got no response. "Mer…" He grabbed her hand and she looked at him. "You okay?"**

"**I'm fine I'm just thinking. I don't know what made me snap at them." Derek nodded and drove when the light turned green. "I didn't want to snap at them. I was so cruel to Richard when he has been the only father figure that I've ever had." Derek turned into his driveway and turned the car off. "I think if your mom finds out she is going to be pissed and you were supposed to wait. You had everything planned out. Why didn't you stick to your plan Derek?" She started crying and he picked her up and sat her down on his lap.**

"**I couldn't help myself you were the only one I was really thinking about. I wasn't thinking about our parents or god or my future. And as many people we hurt I will never regret what we did. We could have used protection but we didn't and I believe if god really loves us then everything will be fine. Your mother will accept what we did. My mother will accept what we did. Hopefully I didn't get you pregnant but if I did then we will love our baby no matter what." Meredith pulled Derek in for a kiss and opened the door to get out.**

"**Thank you for saying that." Derek smiled and nodded as he got out as well. He went in the back seat and got the pizzas and Meredith carried the soda. They went inside and everyone was in the living room.**

"**We brought pizza and soda." They put the stuff down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. **

**Carolyn stared at the difference from when they were together this morning until now. When she noticed what happened she stared Derek down to get answers. When he didn't make eye contact with her she knew her assumptions about what happened was true.**

"**Derek can you come with me upstairs to get the movies?" He nodded and kissed Meredith's cheek before getting up and walking in front of Carolyn into the tv/game room. She closed the door knowing that the room was built soundproof.**

"**Derek please tell me you did not have sex" Derek looked his mother in the eyes for the first time that night.**

"**I had sex with Meredith mom." Derek didn't know what to say to her but he knew lying to his mother wouldn't be right because she always found out these things.**

"**You are out of control Derek I did not raise you like this." She yelled at him at that point Derek was done.**

"**Yeah of course you didn't because you barely raised me at all!" Derek didn't know what was making him snap lately.**

"**Derek Shepherd do not scream at me. I did the best I could with five kids if you thought it was easy you go have five kids then you will understand. You don't know Meredith at all. From what I heard she is all bad news. You need to think about everything and don't you think this is happening ever again Derek. I will not have my son giving himself to some whore he barely knows!" Derek looked at his mother and walked out of the room slamming the door. **

**He walked downstairs furious with his mother's words. He went into the living room and when he saw Meredith all the angriness in him went away and he just stopped for a moment. They made eye contact and the whole world disappeared. Their contact was interrupted by his mother calling him and coming after him.**

"**Let's go Meredith." Meredith got up and started putting her shoes on.**

"**Derek where are you going?" His mother asked.**

"**I'm going somewhere that you will never be. I'm coming tomorrow for my stuff and I'm moving out. I can't live with you anymore. You are not part of my family anymore because my mother would have sat me down and talked to me and gave me options but instead you yelled and screamed and called her a whore and you called yourself my mother. You say I changed but I am not the only one and its abut time you take a look in the mirror. You were supposed to always be there for me after dad died it was like I died to you too and you don't know how much that hurt." At this point he was crying and he didn't care who saw him. "You always told me that men don't cry and I'm the man of the house, when I was grieving too. You didn't even notice all those times I ran away. My sisters came after me when all I wanted was my mother but you stayed home and pretended like I never happened. And want to know why I started eating out all the time because you went from serving seven people to serving five after dad died. You only put 5 plates on the table every night and I would tell you I ate already when I didn't. The worst part of it all is that when we moved here you left me back in New York for a week until you noticed I was gone. Thank god my grandparents came to check on the house. You have been a bitch to me so no I'm not staying with you and you do not get any say in my life anymore." **

**He turned to Meredith to check if she was ready and saw the shock in her face after his speech. He grabbed her hand and walked out of the house feeling relieved. **

"**Derek give me your keys." when he didn't respond to her she squeezed his hand. "Derek?"**

"**I'm ok to drive I'm just thinking about how relieved I am." He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss before opening the passenger seat door for her to sit in. He went around and sat in the driver's seat. **

"**So where are we going Derek? We are like homeless people right now and I'm hungry so that just makes me cranky." Derek looked over at her and gave her a smile.**

"**We can get take out then head out to the trailer for the night if you want." She nodded and after getting another pizza he drove out to the ferry boats. Derek parked the car and they went up to the dock. Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith and breathed in her scent. Meredith felt protected feeling Derek's heart thumping against her back.**

"**Do you regret what we did?" Meredith asked wondering if after leaving his mother he regretted her.**

"**No I don't. I didn't think anything could have been more special and I couldn't have chosen a better person to give myself too. They are all wrong you are not a whore and I will not let anyone call you that. It feels like everything is moving so fast but I could care less because with you I just want to forget everything else and just be with you. We had to get it over with sooner or later and I know you won't leave me and the same thing goes for me. I don't know why but I feel like everything will be okay as long as I don't let you go."**

"**Thank you and you are right this is all just so crazy. I had sex with the guy I think I'm falling in love with and part of me wants this to end but the other part wants to sink further and further into you." Derek smiled at her and they leaned into each other for a kiss.**

"**If I were to choose I like the part of you that wants me more." Derek gave her his dreamy smile and she hit him playfully on the chest. "When are you going to find out that your tiny ineffectual fists don't hurt?"**

"**Derek!" Meredith heard before she got to reply. "Hey man a bunch of us are going to the beach for the night want to come?" Mark said looking back at the group of girls and guys.**

"**Nah I'm good I'm going to hang with Mer but some other time." Mark looked at Meredith for the first time and that's when he first noticed her and nodded at her.**

"**Ok man you got it but you are going to the party tonight right? Even if you hate Finn since you met him go anyways because a party is a party." **

"**I'm good maybe another day though." Derek said grabbing Meredith's hand to hold. **

"**Ok see ya then and hit me up so we can hang out tomorrow or something." Derek nodded and turned back to Meredith.**

"**You could have gone with them I wouldn't have minded." **

"**I didn't want to and I rather spend time with you then with them." He gave her his dreamy smile and pulled her in for a kiss. They made their way down the stairs back to the car.**

"**Derek we have to sort things out with our parents. We have no where to stay and as much as I loved what I saw that day we can't live there!" **

"**Meredith don't worry we will figure things out but lets just relax and give them a day to rest on it and we will see where it takes us." Derek said giving her a reassuring smile.**

"**Did all those things you said about your mom really happen?" She said softly.**

"**Yeah like I already told you my mother forgot about me in every way possible. I'm done with her already I can't say that I don't love her or care for her but she is way to much and when she talked about you that way it was the end. She would have never even thought about it if it was one of my sisters but since it was me she said things and she knows the only virgin that was still in the family is Stephanie and me. When my two older sisters lost their's she went to the doctors to get birth control and told them to stay safe. With me its just different it's like I'm somebody else's son and she is always…I don't know anymore its stupid."**

"**It's definitely not stupid Derek. I think your mom just doesn't know what to do with you because you could have been really like your dad or something. I'm thankful I look like my mother and not my father everyday because my mother would hate me every single day if she had to look at me and see Thatcher. My father is a coward is what she always says to me and if I looked like him I would be a even bigger failure to her."**

**Meredith leaned across the armrest and kissed his cheek and got out of the car. Derek smiled and got out after her. He took her out stretched hand and they went into the trailer together knowing everything would turn out fine. They ate and layed down in each others arms. That was when Meredith knew for the first time in her whole entire life she was in love with Derek Shepherd. She was having a major breakdown in her head but she couldn't let Derek know. **

"**I have to go to the bathroom I will be right back." She kissed him and went to the bathroom and got her cell. She texted Cristina right away.**

_**To Cristina: Help me Im in huge trouble!**_

**She waited a minute until she got a reply.**

_**To Meredith: Wats wrong?**_

_**To Cristina: Well I basically disowned myself from my parents and I was laying down with Derek on his land's trailer and I just got the feeling that I am in love with him. Wat should I do?**_

_**To Meredith: SERIOUSLY! Woah I missed a lot tonight or what! I say don't tell him until you sort things out with ur parents so then if he breaks things off u will have them. Nd there is the choice of telling him nd then he loves you back. But SERIOUSLY it took you like not even a week to fall for him!**_

_**To Cristina: Yeah I kno should I stay with him tonight or should I run?**_

_**To Meredith: Stay there he will get suspicious if you just leave.**_

_**To Cristina: Ok thanks lots!**_

**Meredith flushed the toilet so it would sound like she actually went to the bathroom. Washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom not knowing what she would do.**

**Derek closed his phone when he saw Meredith standing in front of him playing with her bracelet. "Mer? You ok?" Meredith looked up at him and she felt like a deer caught in the headlights.**

"**Ok this is going to be really weird for me to say this and all and especially I'm saying this to you. And it's ok if you are shocked and what not because I was shocked too. But after I say this I will go if you want me to leave but you would have to drive me there and that would make an awkward car ride-"**

"**Mer what are you trying to say?" Derek looked worried.**

"**Iminlovewithyou." Meredith mumbled under her breath.**

"**Mer slow down and speak louder I don't know what you are trying to say." Meredith looked up at him and could see the concern.**

"**I said I'm in love with you and I know it for sure." Derek looked at Meredith shocked and then there was a sparkle in his eyes and he moved closer to Meredith.**

"**I'm in love with you too." He whispered before leaning in to her and kissing her passionately. They pulled away and they both had big grins on their faces. They moved towards the bed and had an amazing night of love-making.**

'


	11. Chapter 11

_Derek woke up to a cold empty bed. He got up put on his boxers and a white shirt. He then went into his mini kitchen and didn't see Meredith there. He kept looking for her then decided to put some pants on and sneakers. He took his blue American Eagle sweater and went outside to find her. He walked around his land for a while until he found her sitting on the deck at the lake in the sunset. He pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of her. He then walked down to the deck and sat down behind her and pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Good morning beautiful. " Derek said as he kissed her neck. She shivered against him and he took his sweater off and wrapped it around her._

"_Good morning. You know you have all this beautiful land. I love waking up here it's so peaceful. Then plus you have the perfect view of the sunset and everything." _

"_Trust me you are way more beautiful then all this land." They both laughed at his corniness. "Are you hungry because I have plenty of food in the trailer?"_

"_Yeah but can we just sit here for a little bit longer. Just in each others arms?" Meredith asked with a pouting voice._

"_Of course I would love to." They sat there for about ten minutes in silence. "I love you." Derek said in her ear._

"_I love you too." Meredith said back. "and we can go eat now too because I'm hungry." Derek laughed and got up then helped Meredith up. They held hands all the way to the trailer._

"_What do you want to eat?" Derek asked while he looked around in the cabinets for his muesli. _

"_Do you have any unhealthy food?" Meredith asked when she saw the cereal box that he took out. Derek smiled and took out the unhealthy cereal like froot loops, lucky charms, and coco puffs. Meredith looked at the choices she had and she took the box of lucky charms. Derek laughed and put the other boxes away and got the bowls, milk, and spoons. He sat next to Meredith and made his own bowl of cereal._

"_So what do you want to do today?" Derek asked while they were both eating._

"_If you didn't mind I wanted to go and make things better with my mother and Richard and you should go talk to your mother." Derek looked at her and smiled at her for caring._

"_I will at least try to talk to her just for you." He said and turned to his side to kiss her._

"_Thank you so you will drop me off then go talk to your mother because I need to get changed and most likely my mother is at the hospital but I need to talk to Richard._

"_Yeah that sounds fine." While Meredith was still eating Derek got into a quick shower and Meredith was watching TV. When Derek got out of the bathroom and put on his sneakers. Meredith was already dressed in her clothes from the day before and Derek's sweater from this morning still on. They left the trailer and drove to the ferry boat making small talk._

_They were in the car after the ferry ride and Derek pulled up to Meredith's house. Meredith was surprised that both of her parents were home and thought it was the perfect timing for them to get things straight._

"_Ok text me or call me when you are done." Meredith said just as she was about to leave. She leaned in and kissed Derek passionately. "Bye I love you."_

"_I love you too." Derek said as Meredith got out of the car. Derek waited until Meredith was inside so he can drive off to his own house to talk to his mother. _

_When Meredith got inside she heard the shower on and someone was watching the news in the kitchen. She went to the kitchen and saw her mother sitting drinking coffee and watching the news. _

"_Mom." Meredith said and her mother turned to her shocked to see that she turned up. Ellis turned the TV off and pulled the chair next to her out indicating for Meredith to sit. Meredith sat next to her and took the coffee her mother had poured to her._

"_I'm sorry Meredith for not being around more often and I know I have been a horrible mother to you. You have to know there isn't one day I don't think about you. Every time someone asks me to scrub in I think about saying no and coming home to you. Don't think that I don't want to know everything about you. What I do know though is that you are just like me. Derek seems like an amazing boy and I know just by seeing you two together he is not going to hurt you intentionally and I see the love between you two it is like it is meant to be. I just don't want you getting pregnant and making mistakes without knowing the consequences. I know you are a teenager and all but please try not to get out of control which means no drugs Meredith ever. You are an extremely smart young women and I know I have a demanding job but all I ask I that you use your brain sometimes. Ok?" _

_Both Meredith and Ellis had tears in their eyes. Meredith nodded and they hugged really tight. "I love you mommy."_

"_Me too baby." Meredith never saw her mom like this and she wondered what got into her._

_Just then Richard walked in and they pulled away wiping at their eyes. "Richard I'm sorry for being rude to you and all. I just wanted to say you really do act like my dad. Even if you are not my father you are still my dad. Ok?" Richard nodded and gave her a smile._

"_Are you hungry?" Richard asked her._

"_No the pancakes look really good but seriously I ate at Derek's trailer." Richard and Ellis looked at Meredith._

"_Derek has a trailer?" Ellis asked. _

"_Yeah when his father died he gave Derek all the land he owned and yesterday the Mrs. Shepherd wasn't too friendly and Derek blew up and we slept there." Ellis looked at her for a while._

"_Go get ready and make sure you shower and stuff be down here in at the most thirty minutes." Ellis said and Richard knew what was up and nodded when Meredith looked at him puzzled._

"_Why where are we going?" Meredith asked while standing up. _

"_I am taking you to the doctor and we are going to sit down and talk about things as a family. We are getting you on birth control and I am trying to be a supportive mother right now so go get ready." Meredith nodded and went to go get ready._

_Meanwhile Derek pulled into his driveway and shut his car off. He rested his head against the steering wheel and then got out of the car. He walked into the house and went all around the house looking for his mother. He knocked on her office door and walked in when he heard the "come in." _

"_Derek it's nice of you to show up please sit." Derek sat across from his mother ._

"_Will this ever work between us mom? I get the feeling that you hate me and everything I do. We are constantly fighting and you treat me like crap all the time."_

"_Derek let me tell you a story. I fell in love with your father when we were in a high school. I was about Meredith's age and your father was just like you. He cared about me so much he bought the land for us to get away from our parents. They never accepted our relationship until we got married. I had Kathleen at 18 and your father went off to college everyday and I was taking my classes at home. It was our life and we learned to love it. We didn't have any problems financially and we were so in love. We went on with live we had Nancy then you and Stephanie and then he died of a heart attack. We didn't have many fights but when we did fight they were legendary fights. Derek I don't want you going through the same thing we did. I love you so much but I always get this feeling that your life needs to be changed around so you don't end up dead like your father. I know you love Meredith and it feels like you don't know her but that feeling is there. The only thing I could do to make your life not end like his did is do things to you. I was in control of your life and I thought I had it all figured out but I didn't. When you met Meredith I knew it was starting. You are a true mini Christopher shepherd and I wish you weren't but I can learn to live with it. I know it's been extremely hard but I will not intervene with your life anymore Derek. Please just don't leave because of me."_

"_Why haven't you told me this before? You let me in the dark this whole entire time when I thought I was doing something wrong. None of the girls look like you or act like you so why me?" Derek looked confused and he didn't care that his mother was crying he knew if he stopped the truth would never come out._

"_You were the boy that is one think the girls will never be and they weren't a replica of Christopher. I am a horrible mother and I understand why you said what you said. But please Derek let me make it up to you." _

_Derek looked up at her and felt like not giving her the chance to make everything right. He had the slight hope that she wouldn't let him down so he let her have her way. _

_As he left the office he promised himself that she would never control his life again and if she even tried to do it he would leave. Derek walked into his room and lay down on his bed. He took his phone out and dialed Meredith's number. After two rings she picked up._

_M: Hey_

_D: Hey Mer I'm done here. Are you ready?_

_M: Actually there has been a slight change in my plans. Can you meet me at the hospital I'm on my way there right now?_

_D: Yeah sure I will be there in a few._

_M: Ok thanks._

_D: Yeah no problem bye._

_M: Bye love you._

_D Love you too._

_Derek hung up and got ready to go out. He went downstairs and got one of his granola bars to eat on the way there. He went to his mom just as he was about to leave. _

"_Mom I'm going to go meet up with Meredith I will see you later. I don't know what time I will be home so don't wait up." Derek said._

"_Ok bye and stay out of trouble." _

"_Yeah bye." Derek closed the office door and left the house to go to the hospital. He had no clue why Meredith wanted him there but he was going to go anyways. He pulled up to the hospital and immediately found a park. He walked to the doors of the hospital and saw Meredith sitting on the bench. He went up to her and kissed her on the cheek._

"_So what is this about anyways?" Derek asked while he sat next to her._

"_My mother wants to take precautions so she is putting me on birth control." Derek looked at her with wide eyes._

"_Oh my god I am such an idiot we forgot all about protection last night." Meredith looked at him with wide eyes as well. They both completely forgot about the amazing night they had together._

"_OH MY GOD DEREK!" They both stared at each other neither knowing what to do. "As much as I love you Derek you better hope to god that I am not pregnant!" _

"_Yeah I wasn't hoping to get you pregnant but if you are it is going to be ok." Derek pulled Meredith into his arms after kissing her forehead. "I wont leave you and we will love our child no matter what." Derek was mostly trying to reassure himself instead of Meredith. Meredith nodded against his chest then pulled away from him kissed him and they both got up holding hands hoping for the best._

_They walked into the hospital and Meredith asked the nurse to page her mother. Ten minutes later her mother came down already in her scrubs. "Ok Meredith the doctor said she had time for you right now." The three of them walked to the exam room together. "Do you want me to come in with you Meredith?" Meredith looked at her mother and she didn't know if she should let her come in._

"_I know you have work to get to so you don't have to." Meredith said just to give her mother an out._

"_Well we are trying this family thing and I said we would go home after this and we will and all of us are going to sit down and talk about changes that are going to happen." Derek looked at Meredith and his eyes traveled down to her stomach and he thought for a moment that he was going to have a child with Meredith and he knew it would be scary but he knew she was the one person that he wouldn't mind dealing having a child with._

"_Derek you coming in?" Meredith asked after he was spaced out for a few minutes._

"_Yeah I'm coming." they went into the exam room and Meredith went into the bathroom to change to a hospital gown. Derek and Ellis sat down in the chairs that were pulled up to the exam table. Meredith came out and sat on the table._

"_Mom do you think we should have a pregnancy test to just make sure?" Meredith was hoping she would say yes._

"_If you want you can. All your options are open here Meredith I am here to support you not make your choices for you." Meredith sighed relieved. Derek watched on and felt a little jealousy that her mother was letting her making her own choices._

"_I would feel much more comfortable with fining out." Meredith took Derek's hand into her own when the doctor came in and started to do an exam to make sure everything was ok._

"_Ok everything looks fine do you have any questions?" _

"_She wanted to do a pregnancy test." Ellis said when Meredith didn't respond. What Ellis didn't know was that Meredith was panicking on the inside and only Derek knew because she was digging her nails into his skin._

"_Ok we can do that right now then we can discuss your options for birth control." The doctor said and went to get the equipment needed. She came back and Meredith saw the needles and that's when her freak out became full blown._

"_Is there any other way to find out?" Meredith said with wide scary eyes staring at the needle._

"_Meredith it won't hurt I promise." Derek said turning to her. "Meredith look at me. It won't hurt a bit." Derek nodded at the doctor to continue. "Mer just concentrate on me. Remember the night that you told me you didn't like needles."_

_Meredith looked at him confused. "I never told you I hated needles." Derek nodded and it made Meredith even more confused._

"_Yeah I know and in the time that you just told me that you just had a needle stuck inside of you cleaned and bandaged up." Meredith looked down at her arm and she was surprised to know that Derek was right._

"_Ok Meredith the nurse is taking it to the lab and you will get the results in an hour. So we have an hour to talk about choices. Do you have any preferences?" When Meredith didn't know what options she had the doctor went through everything with her. Meredith was overwhelmed by everything._

"_Can we just go with the pill please?" She held tightly onto Derek's hand again._

"_Yeah sure Meredith. Okay so what time of the day would be good for you to take them?" _

"_I think night time would be the best because Meredith has the tendency to sleep in." Meredith looked at her mom. She couldn't believe that not even 20 minutes ago her mother was telling her that all the decisions were up to Meredith and now she was making all the choices for her. _

_Derek noticed what Meredith was thinking and kissed her hand. "As long as you are on it is all that matters Mer. You can choose when you want to take it?" The doctor looked confused but after a while she got the picture._

"_Dr. Grey can I please ask you to leave I don't think it's the best idea for you to be in here right now. I need to talk to Meredith and Derek alone." Ellis nodded understandingly and got up and left without a fight back. "I thought it would relieve the pressure. I know how you mother can seem sometimes."_

"_Thank you and go with the night time." _

"_Ok so it 11 good for you or do you want it earlier or later?" Meredith thought about it for a while and she was relieved somewhat that her mother wasn't here but she didn't want to make mistakes._

"_Can we possibly do it around 9 or something just in case?" The doctor nodded and wrote it down in Meredith's chart._

"_It's fine Meredith. At your age you are usually tired and stuff and this is all u I just ask the questions. Ok Meredith you have about 30 minutes to spare so you can go get food or something because we just took blood. By the time you get back we should have your results." _

"_Ok thank you for doing all of this."_

"_It's only my job." The doctor then left so Meredith could get changed. Meredith got up and went to the bathroom to change and Derek still sat on his chair trying to grasp everything that just happened with his mind. Meredith came out and he pulled her onto his lap._

"_You hungry?" Derek asked after taking her unique smell._

"_Yeah but I'm so tired. Can I just sleep here?" Meredith asked smiling into his neck._

"_Yeah and that is just because I love you." They both laughed and not even five minutes later Meredith was asleep in his arms. Derek was thankful that he finally had time to think all alone. After a while he fell asleep too resting his head on top of Meredith's. _

_Ellis and the doctor walked into the exam room 40 minutes after. They both saw them sleeping and Ellis went to wake them up while the doctor went to get the lab results._

"_Mer honey wake up the doctor is on her way with the results." Meredith woke up and as soon as she stirred Derek woke up as well. They both got up and stretched and then the doctor came in._

"_Ok Meredith I just got you lab results. Meredith you are……"_


	12. Chapter 12

"…**You are not pregnant and Meredith you need to be careful. This is all new to you and I am always here if you have any questions. Just be careful make sure you take the pill. You are very young to have a child yourself and I wouldn't want to see you ruining your life so please just make sure you are protected at all times and you should be fine. Since it is nine right now you can take it." Meredith took the pill wit the water the doctor offered then turned to Derek and hugged him. She had never felt more relieved in her whole life.**

"**Okay Meredith we are done here I will see you both at home Richard is waiting in the lobby for me." Meredith and Derek both got up when Ellis left. The doctor gave her the prescription and Derek and Meredith left as well. They held hands all the way to the car. **

**Derek pulled up to Meredith's house and when he was about to get out of the car Meredith reached out and pulled him into her and kissed him. Derek didn't waste any time in deepening the kiss. **

"**Thank you for not leaving me." Meredith said as they rested their foreheads against each other's.**

"**I wouldn't want it any other way." Derek said looking into her eyes. He kissed her softly before getting out of the car and going to the other side to open the door for her. He locked the doors and took her hand in his and they made their way to the door.**

**When they were inside they heard talking in the living room and Meredith led Derek in there. Derek and Meredith sat on the couch till holding hands and facing Richard and Ellis. **

"**I know things have been let say different than what I intended it to be. So me and Richard are setting rules. It's very different than what you are used to Meredith but I think it's for the bet to get normal out of this family."**

**Meredith nodded "I understand it will take time to get used to."**

"**Me and Richard wanted to start by setting a plan. We both agreed that we would have dinner all together every Friday and Derek you are welcome to come whenever. Another goal we are trying to set is to be home more often. We have very demanding jobs Meredith and I hope you understand that but I promise you things will turn around." **

"**We both agreed that you two can do whatever when we aren't here but no drugs and alcohol. And that brings us to the rule that if we find any drugs or alcohol there will be circumstances and I promise you that privileges will be taken away." Richard said with a warning tone and glaring at both Meredith and Derek.**

"**Also we talked about your sleeping arrangements you are welcome to sleep together or have sex whenever as long as we aren't hearing anything and you are using protection. And we expect that this wont affect your grades and school work. We also wanted to maybe take a vacation as a family. I know we haven't taken one in long time but we agreed that it will probably bring us closer together. I think that is all for now if you guys need anything feel free to ask." Ellis said making sure she covered every point.**

"**Wow that is a lot to process at once. But I think I got it all." Meredith said shocked with all this new stuff.**

"**Ok well we both have to go back to work. We will both be home tomorrow at 10 in the morning. We were hoping that we could redecorate this house to make it look more homey. We are opening the pool tomorrow as well so Derek bring your swim trunks and I was hoping you would invite your family over and a few of your close friends just for a little cookout or something." Ellis said putting her sweater on.**

"**I'm sure my mother and sisters would love to come." Derek said.**

"**Ok will you be ok here Meredith?" Richard asked before they were out the door.**

"**Yeah I will be fine." Meredith said. They left and Meredith ran upstairs and got dressed into nice clothes.**

"**Where are you going?" Derek asked when she came downstairs dressed up in a dressy shirt and jeans. Derek smile and pulled her in for a kiss.**

"**We are going to a party." Meredith said going to grab her keys so she won't stay locked out. **

"**Who ever said I was going?" Derek asked designingly Meredith looked back and the sparkle in her eyes went away.**

"**Oh sorry I didn't even ask. I should have asked but I guess if you don't want to go we can do something else. We don't have to go." Derek gave her a big grin and leaned into her ear. Just having him so close made Meredith's knees weak.**

"**I was just joking and how can I pass on you looking sexy and me showing you off to everyone." Derek whispered and kissed her cheek when he was pulling away from her. She laughed and went to get her cell phone.**

**They left the house after Meredith made sure everything was locked up. On the way to the party Meredith called Cristina to make sure she was still going. After two rings she picked up.**

"**What do you want?" Cristina said when she picked up the phone.**

"**Are you still going to the party tonight?" **

"**Of course me and Burke are on our way out of the house right now actually."**

"**Ok me and Derek are on our way there too I will see you there." Meredith hung up and turned to Derek who was every concentrated on the road. "You look cute when you are all concentrated and stuff." **

"**I try my best." Derek laughed along with her and when he got to the street the party was on he was concentrated on finding park on the packed street. Once he parked away from all the teenagers so they wouldn't o damage to his car he got out along with Meredith.**

"**So this is going to be a boring party." Derek said holding her hand and walking to the house.**

"**Why would you say that?" She asked walking backwards so she can face him and keep walking.**

"**Well I'm pretty sure if you showed up home all drunk just after your mother specifically told you not to consume any alcohol it would be very bad." Derek said pulling her into a kiss.**

"**What they don't know wont hurt them. And plus who do they think they are taking away my tequila. Trust me Derek every party with Meredith Grey wont even be a little boring." **

**They walked into the house and Derek could smell the alcohol already and there were many grinders and people kissing on the dance floor. Meredith went straight to the alcohol and came back with the whole bottle of tequila. Derek knew he should stop her soon before she gets totally wasted but he was giving her time to be who she wanted to be. **

**Cristina arrived soon and Derek was thankful for at least someone who would be sober. Derek was tempted to start drinking and get into the party but he knew he would never be able to drive himself home and Meredith wouldn't be home either. Derek and Burke were talking and drinking soda when they heard a screaming from the living room and then a lot of laughter. They went into the living room and both Meredith and Cristina were dancing on top of the coffee table with George.**

**Derek decided to interfere and went to go get Meredith. He held her waist and picked her up gently and put her on the floor.**

"**Derek! You should dance with us!" Meredith yelled giving him the bottle to take a drink. "Come on Derek it' no fun when you are sober!" Derek still didn't give into temptation and Meredith put her hands in his pocket and took his keys. She went over to Preston and gave them to him and came back to Derek.**

"**Ok so Preston never drinks and he is always the designated driver he will drive us home. Derek smiled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.**

"**I will be right back." He went to get the strongest thing they had which was always in the kitchen. He ran into Mark on the way there. "Woah Derek shows up and you brought the sexy blonde. I got to hand it to you Derek you have a good taste in women." Derek turned to him and grabbed him collar and pushed up against the wall.**

"**Don't talk about Mer like that got it Mark." Derek said angry. Mark nodded and Derek put him down and patted his shoulder. "Good talking to you we should catch up sometime." He said leaving to get what he came into the kitchen for. He drank half the bottle of scotch before taking it and going back to Meredith. **

**The rest of the night was crazy the danced a lot and then everyone started to go into the backyard. Meredith jumped into the pool and dragged Derek with her and Cristina jumped in with George. Everyone ended up showing up and they partied until 2 in the morning when everyone started to leave. **

**Meredith didn't know where Derek went and she went looking for him inside the house. He came downstairs with two towels. **

"**Where have you been you have been gone for a while?" She asked taking the towel that he brought for her. **

"**Well I took a shower to sober me up so I can drive you home because apparently Burke knows how to party." They both laughed looking at burke dancing with Cristina.**

"**You are smart even when you are drunk." Meredith was very giggly and Derek could tell the tequila was taking its toll on her." He hugged her close kissing the top of her head .**

"**It's getting late or early or whatever. I'm going to take you home." They went outside and when they finally got to the car Derek remembered that Meredith gave his keys to Burke. "Mer I have to go back inside and get my keys will you be ok by yourself out here for a minute or do you want to come with me." Derek asked.**

"**I'll stay here just don't take too long." He pulled her in for a kiss and ran back to the house to get his keys. Meredith leaned against the car and Mark came up to her. **

"**Hey Meredith you need a ride home?" He asked.**

"**No I'm waiting for Derek he went to get the keys." She told him nodding towards the house. **

"**Ok just making sure because a pretty girl like you wouldn't want to be alone out here after a party. I have no clue why Derek wasn't thinking about that but I will wait with you for Derek." Meredith looked at mark and she could see that he really cared.**

"**I wanted to stay and either I'm totally wasted or I'm seeing the soft side of Mark Sloan." Meredith laughed.**

"**Well you should feel lucky but Derek is like a brother to me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I could have stayed and I should be off looking for someone to have sex with." They both laughed and Derek showed up,**

"**Hey Derek I was just waiting out here with Mer you know it's not safe for her to be alone out here man."**

"**Yeah thanks I should probably get her home." Derek opened the car door and helped Meredith into the car.**

"**Ok bye we should chill sometime. Even if no one likes Mer I still think she is still pretty cool."**

"**It means a lot Mark and hit me up tomorrow and maybe we can hang just like old times." Derek suggested while making Meredith put her seatbelt on which was hard since he was being stubborn.**

"**Mark! My mother is having a cookout tomorrow bring your swim shorts and you can come. She told me to invite friends and you are kinds of a friends or a friend's friend or more like a boyfriend's friend but who cares come anyways." Meredith yelled while hitting Derek's arm away from the seatbelt.**

"**Ok sure text me the address tomorrow Shep and Meredith put that seatbelt on or you will most likely be dead in an accident." Mark said leaving to go to his own car.**

**Derek and Meredith were still outside for about five minutes with Derek trying to get the belt on her. He leaned in and kissed her deeply and she felt weak when he kissed her like that. He found that it was the perfect time to put the seat belt on her. He pulled away and they dazed into each others eyes that were both filled with desire.**

"**Take me for a ride Derek." Meredith whispered. Derek got in the car and drove all the way to Meredith's house in three minutes. He got out and went to the other side and when she got out she instantly started to kiss him.**

**They made their way up the stairs laughing the whole way. Derek laid Meredith on the bed gently and started to take his shirt off while he took off her clothes. He leaned down to kiss her. "I love you Meredith Grey." He said in her ear as he kissed her jaw line.**

"**I love you too Derek." Meredith replied tangling her fingers in his hair. Soon after they finished making love they were both asleep with Meredith laying her head on Derek's chest hearing his heart beat. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Derek woke up and looked over at the alarm clock to check the time it was already 7 in the morning and Derek didn't even bother getting up for a morning run, he just wanted to stay in that position holding Meredith as she used his chest as a pillow. He got his phone off the night stand to check if he had any messages. He didn't so he put his phone back down and watched Meredith sleeping. After a while of watching her the house phone started to ring. Derek got up and went to the phone.**

"**Hello" Derek said into the phone.**

"**Derek, is Meredith awake?" Derek noticed the voice as Ellis' and looked back at Mer who was still sleeping soundly.**

"**Nope actually she is still asleep." Derek told her back.**

"**Ok when she wakes up can you tell her I have a list of errands that has been left on the kitchen table for her to run before I get home and we start the cook out thing."**

"**Yes I will." Derek nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him.**

"**Ok I'm about to go into my last surgery of the day tell Meredith I should be home around 10."**

"**Ok I will tell her."**

"**Ok I have to go Derek I am being paged remember to invite your family."**

"**I will bye." He ended the call and when he looked back to Meredith she was laying on the bed awake now and looking at him confused. He went over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead and as he was about to go change she pulled him back to her and kissed his soft lips. **

"**Good morning." Meredith said pulling him in for another kiss.**

"**Mhm good morning." Derek said going to change in her bathroom.**

"**Who called?" Meredith asked from her closet where she was getting dressed as well. **

"**Your mom she just wanted to let you know there was a list in the kitchen of errands for you to run before she comes home which she said was around 10." Derek replied.**

**Meredith thought she would wear a cute summer dress. She chose on her white haslett dress that she bought with Cristina. And she wore black flip flops to match them. When she came out she went to her mirror to brush her hair. Derek came out and he grinned big when he saw Meredith. **

"**You look beautiful Mer." He told her pulling her in for a kiss.**

**Meredith looked Derek up and down. "Well you look handsome yourself I love the shorts." Meredith said giggling and giving Derek a peck on the cheek before going downstairs with him following close behind.**

"**They are actually called hurley outcast shorts which I bought from my favorite store and I prefer to call them sexy." He said laughing along with her.**

"**I don't mind they kind of do look sexy on you only because you look sexy in that blue v-neck shirt." Meredith said feeling his hard chest through his shirt. Derek smiled at her and leaned down for another kiss.**

"**And don't forget the shoes they put the whole sexy look together." Derek said looking at his perfectly white 106 Vulcanized Vans shoes.**

"**Yeah they do." Meredith said kissing him again. "Enough about clothes now I'm hungry come on I have the errand list we can stop at some place for breakfast and you have to actually eat food and not granola bars ok?" Derek nodded taking his keys and making sure he has his phone in his pocket. He went out to his car while Meredith was locking up and glancing at the list her mother left her with.**

"**Um Derek I think we should take my car." Meredith said when she noticed him walking off to his car. "This list has a lot of things to buy and no offense I love your sexy car but mines still have more room." She went to where he stood and he nodded and she gave him the keys to her car. "If it makes you feel better you can drive it." She smiled at him and he laughed and opened the door to her car to let her in.**

"**I just have to move my car so we can actually get out of the drive way." He said smiling at her as she got in the car. He closed the door and drove his car to the other side of the drive way that no car was on. He turned the car off, got out, and locked the doors after closing them. He went over to Meredith's car and got in the driver side and turned the car on. He looked over at Meredith who had her sunglasses on and her feet up on the dashboard.**

"**So where to first?" Derek asked before actually moving the car. Meredith went through her bag to get the list out.**

"**First of all we should go get breakfast because I'm hungry. Then we can go to Wal-Mart or something because they have everything on this list. Then we can go to the mall to get the rest but first before running any of these errands we have to go to the bank because my mother only left her credit card and I don't really like to pay with that because people give me the weirdest looks when they see a 16 year old paying with a credit card." **

"**Meredith I have money on me you don't need to pay for anything so lets just find a place to have breakfast at then we can go crazy about everything else." Derek smiled at her while pulling out of the drive way.**

"**Nope go to the bank Derek. You said you would pay for me and I really don't want you to pay for all these things so please at least just this one time can I just pay for all the things I buy." Meredith looked at him pouting and Derek couldn't help but give in.**

"**Ok but only if I pay for breakfast." Derek said turning into the bank that Meredith instructed him to go to. She nodded and leaned in to kiss him after he parked. She went inside the bank and in a few minutes she was outside again and in the car counting money. **

"**Woah Mer how much money do you think you are going to spend?" Derek asked. He was surprised to see Mer with all this money in her hand. He knew she had money and a lot of it but he didn't think she would be the one to spend all of it.**

"**Well I got $3000 like my mother wrote on the note." She said smiling at him. Derek had no clue that was even written on there. "But I don't think we are going to use it all so I'm keeping the rest of it because you know my mother is making my self rich and in a few years I'm going to be all set for about 20 years of my life. And plus she is paying me for not showing up every night. It's what she does." **

**Derek looked at her and took her hand in his he drove all the way to IHOP which is where Meredith told him to go for breakfast. They went inside and Meredith ordered a breakfast sampler and Derek ordered a bacon temptation omelet and both of them ordered coffee to go with it. Derek smiled when he saw Meredith eat. She wasn't like all the other girls who watched their weight and cared about what they ate. They talked about almost everything and before they knew it they had to get going. Derek paid for the breakfast like Meredith promised he could. They went out to the car and Meredith put her music on and sang loudly and danced in her seat to the song. Derek couldn't help but keep looking over at her and how cute she looked.**

**Derek drove into Wal-Mart and found a park close to the entrance and she turned the music down. "So how do you want to do this do you want to split the list in half and go our separate ways or do you just want to go through the whole store together." Derek asked walking into the store together with Meredith and both of them got their own carts because of all the things that were on the list. **

"**Let's just go our together because I bet you any money that you know more about food then I do." Derek nodded and went in the first isle. They finished in about thirty minutes and when they went to pay the carts were both filled up to the top. **

"**Oh my god I am so tired." Meredith said resting her head on Derek's shoulder while they were waiting in line. Derek pulled Meredith into his chest and kissed her forehead. **

"**We only have a few more errands to run and then you can take a nap before the cookout thing." Derek told her. **

"**You know what? That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." She said smiling at him and kissing him before going to put all the things on the conveyor belt. Once all the bags were in the two carts Meredith paid and they went outside to load the car up. Derek brought the carts back to the store while Meredith got in the car. He walked back and got in the drivers seat and drove to the mall like Meredith told him too because they had all the stores there and it would be easier to get everything. **

**They got out of the car and went in the mall hand in hand. "What do we need to get now?" Derek asked her.**

"**My mother told me to get beach towels because we only have about five at home and we need more than that. Oh yeah and you should ask any of your other friends other than Mark." Derek looked at her surprised.**

"**You want me to invite my friends?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.**

"**Yes because they are part of your life and I think it would be good for them to hang out with us and plus my mother is expecting lots of people and I don't want you to be left out just in case I'm hanging out with all my friends." Meredith rambled while walking into Target to buy beach towels. **

"**Yeah probably not my friends are just not friendly people and I really don't need them if they don't like you." He told her while holding all the towels she was stacking up on his arms.**

"**Well can you please just invite them and then see how it goes?" She asked him. **

"**Mer you really don't want them to come trust me." Derek said trying to convince her.**

"**Derek just invite them. Please?" She said trying to convince him. She pouted and put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.**

"**Ok I will but don't come complaining to me." Meredith gave him a big grin and kissed him and took half the towels out of his arms and went to the pool section. **

"**We need pool things because we haven't used our pool in like forever and we don't have anything." In the pool isle Derek saw an empty cart and put the towels in it and Meredith put the ones in her arms as well. **

"**So you need things like noodles and goggles or what?" Meredith nodded and as they went down the isle Meredith took so many things including a bunch of colorful inner tubes, squirt guns, beach balls, and a few inflatable bed lounges. Meredith paid and they brought all the things in the car and there was only one more thing on the list and it was to buy which was extra swim wear in case someone forgot theirs.**

"**Ok lets go to PacSun since it's my favorite store and they sell a bunch of swim wear." Meredith said dragging Derek back into the mall.**

"**Seriously? That's my favorite store too." Derek said smiling and going into the store. **

"**Ok get around like 10 pairs of shorts and if you want you can get some for you too. And I will get all the bikinis and stuff." Meredith said giving Derek one last kiss before going into the girls section. She found one she really liked and she asked the guy to get her a dressing room for her to try it on. Derek was finished and saw Meredith go into the dressing room he smiled and went to go look at the other clothes.**

**He picked up a few shirts, shorts, and jeans for him. He also got a few flip flops. He went to pay for his things before Meredith would make him let her pay for everything. He was done and waiting for Meredith outside of the dressing room. When she came out she was surprised to see him all set and ready.**

"**You done already?" Meredith asked him grabbing his hand to follow her back to the girls section. She picked up 10 random bikinis and she went to pay for it all. **

"**Yep I was done for a while actually and I hope you don't mind but I paid for the all the shorts." Derek said holding up the bags filled with swimming shorts. Meredith nodded not really caring and walked hand in hand out to the car. They had spent an our shopping and now they had to carry everything in and Meredith still had to call the chef in to make all the food and the maids were supposed to decorate and prepare the whole outside. **

**When Meredith and Derek got home they got out of the car and when Meredith was going to go to the trunk to help Derek with the bags he stopped her. "Here take the keys and go inside and get some sleep you are exhausted and I promise I will take care of everything." Meredith looked at him and kissed him.**

"**Thank you for doing all of this." Meredith said kissing him one more time before going inside and going straight to her room to get some sleep. As soon as she hit her bed she fell asleep.**

**Derek carried everything in and put everything away in the kitchen and he blew up all the inflatable things and threw them in the pool. He put all the towels on a patio chair. He called the number for the chef that was on the paper and he did everything the maids were supposed to do. When he had extra time he invited his close friends and sent them the address. He looked at the time and he found out he still had about 30 minutes to relax so he went upstairs and lay on Meredith's bed with her. He pulled her close and he fell into a deep slumber.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Both Meredith and Derek woke up to a door opening. Derek looked up to see who it was and when he saw Meredith's parents he nearly fell off the bed. Meredith couldn't stop laughing and her parents looked on amused.**

"**Meredith we just got home we are going to get showered and cleaned up. When are all your friends coming?" Ellis asked Meredith.**

"**Umm…they said around eleven." Ellis nodded and looked over to Derek.**

"**Derek did you invite your family?" She asked him.**

"**Yes, I did they agreed to be here at around eleven as well." Ellis nodded at him and both her and Richard left to go to their room to get changed. **

"**Wow, that must've been embarrassing." Meredith said while laughing at Derek. He glared at her and she got up and went to give him a kiss. They both instantly forgot about what just happened when Derek decided to deepen the kiss.**

**Derek was also the one to pull away not wanting to start something with Meredith's parents just down the hall. "So we should get ready it's already 10:30, so people should be showing up soon." Derek said going to get the pacsun bags that had his shorts in. Meredith also grabbed the bag with her new bikini and started to get undressed right in front of Derek.**

"**Meredith as much as I love your gorgeous body I really can't have you changing in front of me right now because I weiil want to do tempting things to it and that wouldn't be very good since your parents are right down the hall." Derek rambled never taking his eyes off of Meredith. She laughed when she heard him say all of this.**

"**Just turn away. I'm almost done anyways and concentrate on changing yourself. Or you can always go in the bathroom." Meredith said tying the sides of her bikini bottoms. "And plus I'm all done anyways." when Derek could finally look back at her after changing himself he was stunned with how beautiful she looked.**

"**You really are beautiful Mer." He said pulling her in for yet another kiss.**

**When they pulled apart Meredith took Derek's hand and dragged him downstairs and outside to the pool. When Derek caught Meredith off guard he picked her up by the waist and threw her into the water. She screamed but the sound was soon drowned out by the water. When she came up from the deep water she glared at Derek who was too busy laughing to notice.**

"**Derek that was not nice I am so getting you back for that." Derek still couldn't stop laughing and he was standing close to the edge of the pool. Meredith swam there and pulled him into the water by his legs. When he came up he pulled her close to him and kissed her.**

"**This water feels perfect." Derek said starring deeply into Meredith's eyes and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Meredith pulled away when she heard the sliding door. She looked up and Cristina, Burke, Izzy, and Alex, were there.**

"**Hey Mer how's the water?" Izzy asked looking at Derek come out of the pool ,to get his phone that was ringing, dripping wet.**

"**It's warm." Meredith said swimming around. Derek picked up his phone when he noticed it was mark and wrapped a towel around himself. **

"**Hey what's up?" Derek asked into the phone while looking at Meredith swim around.**

"**I'm outside Meredith's house. Do I go in by the front door or the gate on the side of the house." Mark asked.**

"**Just go by the front I will go open the door for you." Derek said making his way to the front door to open it. Hen hung up and when he opened the door surely mark was standing there.**

"**So does grey have any hot friends?" Mark asked coming into the house and following Derek to the outside. Derek looked back at him and gave him a look that told mark to not even go there. Everyone was already in the pool so Derek jumped in and mark followed soon after taking his shirt off. He instantly bonded with Meredith's friends.. More people started to show up and when all of Derek's friends came at once Derek took her over to them to meet them all.**

"**Okay Meredith these are my friends. Riley, Brandon, Weiss, Sadie, Taylor, Emily, Ashley, and Nick." Meredith shook everyone's hands as Derek said their names. "And everyone this is my girlfriend Meredith." Derek was happy that his actual friends were here and they could be happy for him and Meredith and welcome her.**

"**The pool is open and there is food in the kitchen so help yourselves to anything at all except if I were you stay away from the alcohol because my mother is home and she will be pissed." Meredith said gaining a laugh from all of Derek's friends. Meredith went back in the pool after talking a while with the girls that were Derek's friends and after getting another kiss from Derek.**

"**Yo man Addison was definitely wrong she has no clue what she is talking about. Meredith seems great I like her. She's real good for you man." Nick told him patting him on his shoulder.**

"**Yeah Mer, she is really amazing. And it's about time you guys noticed Addison is full of crap." Derek said and everyone nodded.**

"**Hey what happened with the coach yesterday? We heard you aren't playing anymore. Man we can't win the championship this year without you. You are out best player you can't just give up on us man." Riley asked wondering what was going on in Derek's mind.**

"**Dude he was riding my ass about not showing up for practice one morning out of 2 years of practices. Long nights and early mornings with him. I'm not about to take his shit anymore and plus I'm on the soccer team now and I want to play soccer again it's good for me. And I'm helluva lot better in soccer than in basketball. I wouldn't have quit if I didn't know you guys couldn't do it and I promise I will try to come to every game." Derek said reassuring him.**

"**Ok we are going in the pool because it is freaking hot here and we are sick of talking about sports all the time. Don't you boys think it's getting kind of annoying?" Taylor asked them before the girls left.**

"**Trying to be funny Taylor?" Nick asked.**

"**Sports never get boring for us guys. But I have to admit I will join you in the pool because it is getting hot out here." Brandon said taking off his shirt and throwing it onto a chair and jumping into the pool. Everyone ended up going in the pool except for Derek who went into the house after he got a text message from his little sister saying they were outside.**

**When Derek went in the house he saw Ellis and Richard on the couch actually watching TV. He went to the door and saw all his sisters with their boyfriends and his mother. **

"**Hey Derbear." Nancy said going into the house first. Ellis stood up and greeted everyone and Richard shit the TV off and joined her as well.**

"**Carolyn it is so nice to see you. It has been a very long time." Ellis said taking her into a tight hug.**

"**It has been way too long Ellis." Carolyn said hugging her back . After everyone met everyone all the kids went outside. On their way outside Meredith was coming in.**

"**Hey we are about to play some water volleyball you guys want to join?" Meredith said asking everyone.**

"**Totally." Jason answered and everyone went outside while Meredith and Derek stayed behind. Derek pulled Meredith close to him once everyone was gone and leaned down to kiss her.**

"**Hmm I missed you." Derek said in between kisses. Meredith laughed, gave him one more kiss, and pulled him outside to play volley ball.**

"**Mer we have 28 people so 14 on each team and since we have many athletic boys here today we are not doing boys vs. girls." Cristina said taking control of the whole situation.**

**So let's choose two captains. You two I never got your names so congrats you two are the captains." Meredith said pointing at Nancy and Kathleen's boyfriends.**

"**I'm Jonathan by the way and that's Kyle." Meredith nodded and waited for them to choose the teams.**

**They chose all the teams and one team ended up being Jonathan, Kathleen, Mark, Ashley, Owen, Teddy, Alex, Izzy, Riley, Arizona, Weiss, Sadie, Amelia, and Logan. The other team was Kyle, Nancy, Derek, Meredith, Burke, Cristina, George, Callie, Nick, Emily, Brandon, Taylor, Jason, and Stephanie. Both teams took their own sides and Mark started the game. After playing for a while Jonathan's team one since all the guys on Kyle's team were paying attention to the girl's bodies.**

**Mark and Derek took the net down from the middle of the pool. "Oooh I have an idea lets play chicken! We have exactly 14 boys and 14 girls so girls on top of boys." Taylor said. Everyone agreed with her and everyone got into pairs. **

**After a bunch of pushing and laughter it was down to the last two pairs, Meredith and Derek against Cristina and Mark. Meredith wasn't surprised when she saw Cristina ask Mark to be her partner. Cristina just wanted to win and she knew Mark would be better than any of the other guys.**

**Cristina ended up winning as always pushing Meredith into the water with one big push. Meredith took Derek down with her and everyone was laughing and having fun. **

**Everyone except for Meredith and Derek and a few others went inside to go eat.**

"**You not hungry?" Derek asked giving Meredith one of the towels that he brought over to her. She dried her self off along with Derek.**

"**Yeah I am but I can wait. I don't want to go into that crazy mob of hungry teenagers just yet." Meredith said looking back into the kitchen through the sliding door.**

"**Yeah me either." Derek said sitting behind Meredith and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. They were sitting at the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water. "You having fun so far?" Derek asked and Meredith nodded yes.**

"**I like your friends by the way." Meredith laughed.**

"**Yeah they are fine it's just Addison and some of her possy." Derek told her.**

"**Yep I really don't like Addison and I don't think I ever will." Derek nodded and smiled at her and kissed the side of her head.**

"**I have known Addison for a long time and I still don't like her." Derek laughed. "Lets grab some food it looks like the crowd in the kitchen died down a bit." Derek said standing up and then helping Mer up. They went in and grabbed some food and a soda then came back out to eat. They were all joking around with each other and everyone was just enjoying themselves without all the drama that usually goes on at school. People started to leave because they things to do and places to go.**

**When it was only Meredith and Derek and his sisters and their boyfriends left they started to clean up a bit outside. **

"**So do you guys need anything else because me and logan have to go?" Amelia said after helping clean up.**

"**No we are good. It was nice meeting you." Meredith said to Derek's sister and her boyfriend before they left.**

"**Sorry Meredith I have to go to I have shopping plans but I will see you later." Nancy said and left with her boyfriend after giving Meredith a hug.**

"**Just because everyone left doesn't mean we cant swim lets go!" Stephanie said and grabbed Meredith's hand to pull her into the pool with her. Derek shrugged and jumped in along with everyone else. Everyone was playing around and splashing each other and having fun. They were in the pool for so long they didn't even notice it get dark. The parents were on the patio table talking and watching them enjoy their time.**

"**Hey it is time for dinner. How bout you all go clean up then we can eat?" Everyone started to get out and everyone headed into empty rooms and bathrooms to get dressed. They all came downstairs and took a seat at the table to eat dinner. After eating dinner all the Shepherds left and Ellis and Richard headed up to bed leaving Derek and Meredith alone downstairs.**

"**We finally get to relax." Meredith said laying her head on Derek's chest as they laid down on the couch. **

"**Agreed. You should probably go up to bed." Derek said when he noticed Meredith was slowly falling asleep. **

"**Are you staying tonight?" Meredith asked him as she got up.**

"**I would love to stay but I haven't slept in my own bed in a while. Unless you want to go sleep at my house." Derek said pulling Meredith down to sit on his lap.**

"**What about we sleep at your house tomorrow and for now we can just go upstairs and fall asleep in each other's arms." Derek smiled and kissed her.**

"**Let's go upstairs then." Derek said taking her hand in his and leading a very sleepy Meredith upstairs. Derek took off his shirt and got into bed. Meredith picked up his shirt and put it on after taking all her clothes off.**

"**You look cute in my clothes." Derek said when Meredith was getting into bed with him. She cuddled into his warmth and instantly fell asleep from his scene. Derek kissed her forehead and after getting a big sniff of her lavender conditioner he was out as well.**


End file.
